


Завтра может быть поздно

by AilaDarley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deathly Hallows AU, Drama, F/M, First Love, Mysticism, Sex, драмиона, нецензурная лексика Obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Какие демоны тебя ведут,<br/>На что они готовы для тебя?<br/>И врут они тебе, или не врут,<br/>Целуя сердце нежно и любя".(с)</p><p>Посвящение:<br/>Тем, кто любит. Тем, кто любим. Тем, кто ждет. И тем, кто дождался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел (sequel) здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7307560/chapters/16596814

Почему она?!  
Блять.  
Почему не другая? Почему не херова слизеринка? Чистокровная. Вышколенная. Аристократка до кончиков ногтей. Почему именно она?! 

Хуйня какая-то…

Драко Малфой в тысячный раз задавал себе этот вопрос и так и не находил ответа на него. 

Лежа в душной темноте слизеринской спальни, он которую ночь проводил без сна. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, и он видел ее. Взгляд теплых карих глаз, веснушки и растрепанные золотистые кудряшки. Эта чертова копна волос, которую хотелось намотать на руку и дернуть со всей силы. Услышать ее крик. Сделать беспомощной. Этот чувственный рот. Эти губы… Ммм… Когда он стал сходить с ума от желания впиться в них со всей силы? Высосать из них все, все без остатка, досуха. Узнать ее на вкус. Владеть ею. Владеть ее телом. Изучать каждый сантиметр, каждый изгиб, каждую морщинку. Чем ты пахнешь, грязнокровка? Почувствовать ее запах. Войти в нее, разорвать. Насладиться ее криками, довести до безумия. Драко зарычал, вцепившись зубами в подушку.  
Как же он хотел ее! Всю, до капли, не оставляя ничего - ни тела, ни души. Сожрать, как огромный сочный кусок мяса. До рвоты.  
\- Ну почему, Грейнджер? - он сжался в комок, подтянув колени к подбородку, будто хотел подавить это желание обладать ею. В трусах было горячо и тесно. 

Грязнокровка!  
Ведьма, дрянь!!! Как же я тебя ненавижу!!! 

 

Драко от злости рывком сел в кровати. С силой отшвырнул подушку.

Стерва!!! Безумие. 

Люциус никогда не простит ему - чистокровному, наследнику - даже интрижки с маглшей.   
Собери, свои стухшие мозги! Ты - Малфой! Ты должен соответствовать! Тебя так учили! Ты чистокровный, черт тебя дери!

Похеру.

Все давным-давно решено за тебя. Еще твоими гребанными предками. Ты знаешь, что будет потом.  
Парень глухо зарычал, стискивая пульсирующие виски.  
Не оглядываться, не соответствовать. Похуй. Все похуй. Это слишком больше него. «Гнилая кровь Блэков», - однажды презрительно кинул его отец, упрекнув Нарциссу в том, что она порой защищает сына, позволяя не соответствовать общепринятым правилам. Он говорил о Сириусе, который пошел против семьи. У самого Драко не хватало духу так открыто противостоять своему отцу и системе.

Трус!  
Щенок сопливый!

А гриффиндорка была сильной! Она бы не раздумывала! Она бы пошла наперекор. Сука.

 

Она рушила все его миропонимание, взрывала его мозг, все то, что так методично вкладывалось в него с детства. Она просто была не такой. Она была другой. Из другого, странного для него мира, из другого «теста». Непонятной. Всем своим существованием доказывая, что может быть совсем не так. Лучше. У нее не было маски. Той гребанной Маски, которая, как звериный ошейник, держала его на коротком поводке. Не давала дышать. Ее неуемная жажда жизни вызывала в нем изумление. Всегда во что-то вляпываться. Что вообще можно изменить? Зачем? Кровь. Проклятие. Он хотел.   
Чего ты хотел, Малфой?  
Выбраться за «колючку»? Хотел избавиться от своей чистокровности? Смешаться с ней, почувствовать ее вкус, ее тело? Почувствовать что-то новенькое или понять что-то еще? Упасть в эту «грязь» и больше никогда не отмываться? Измазаться так, чтобы въелось, втравилось? Отречься от многовекового, вросшего в него призрачного аристократизма? 

Никогда больше не отмываться. 

Сука. Ненавижу тебя.

-Я убью тебя, Грейнджер. И все закончится. Все мои мучения, - Драко сидел на сбившейся простыне. Тупо смотрел в темноту. Вокруг мирно и ровно посапывали соседи по спальне. Гойл, как обычно, храпел и чавкал во сне. Фу! Драко передернуло. И это чистокровный. Интересно, а как спит Грейнджер? Сворачивается калачиком или раскидывает в стороны руки и ноги? Какое у нее лицо, когда она спит? Она укрывается одеялом с головой или спит раскрывшись? Да ну же, блять! Мотнул головой. Сжал кулаки. Вылез из-под одеяла, спустил ноги на ледяной пол, но холода не почувствовал. Пройдя в ванную, открыл кран с водой. Долго держал лицо под ледяной струей. Задыхаясь и цепенея от холода. Хотелось выстудить эти гнилые мысли, забыть, уснуть. Наконец-то уснуть и не думать о ней. Драко до хруста скрипнул зубами. Он болен. 

Блять!   
Болен Грейнджер.

***

 

Гермиона проснулась в чудесном настроении. Она потянулась и сбросив ногами одеяло, соскочила с кровати. Чудесный день. Сегодня опять начнутся любимые уроки. И даже Зельеваренье. И даже холодный Снейп с тяжелым, угрюмым взглядом. Ничто не испортит ей настроения. 

Девушка любила учиться. Познавать. Не по принуждению. Это было в ней, внутри. Это было, само собой. Как вдыхать чистый воздух или пить свежую воду. Читать. Много читать. Прочитывать залпом. Проглатывать книги не просто так, а думать и анализировать. Знание давалась ей легко. Любое знание. И даже темное. Вызывающее любопытный зуд и страх. Зуд знать и зуд попробовать. Хотелось воспользоваться. Ох как порой хотелось! Но во благо. Ее душа всячески противилась насилию и любой несправедливости. Она никогда бы не позволила себе использовать знание во зло. Наверное, даже под страхом авады. Потому что не правильно. Правильно честно зарабатывать баллы для Гриффиндора. Чтобы каждый день, в определенное время, со звоном часов они падали на свою чашу весов. И будет их зарабатывать заучка Гермиона Грейнджер.

 

\- Эй, сони, вставайте! – Она тормошила своих соседок, которые это утро явно не считали замечательным. Быстро приняв душ, оделась в свою отглаженную домовиками форму. Покрутившись возле зеркала, девушка схватила необходимые на сегодня учебники и, в совершенно солнечном настроении, устремилась в общий зал на завтрак.

\- Привет, мальчики! - она легко приземлилась на скамейку рядом с друзьями.  
\- Привет, отлично выглядишь. - Гарри тепло посмотрел на подругу.  
\- Просто сегодня отличный день, и я выспалась. - Гермиона с воодушевлением стала поглощать оладьи с сиропом и запивать какао.  
\- Ну да, - согласно кивнул головой Гарри, не спеша болтая остатки какао в своем стакане. Хотя на его взгляд, день ничем не отличался от вчерашнего. Разве что сегодня уроки. Просто Гермиона была такой веселой, такой улыбчивой. Это передалось и ему. Действительно, пока ведь все хорошо, и ничего не произошло. Можно не думать о чертовом Волан-де-Морте. Даже шрам не беспокоил его, и сны не были кошмарными. Да, действительно, сегодня отличный день.  
\- Ты потому и радуешься, что надо учиться. - Рон вовсе не был настроен радужно. Он вообще не любил учиться. – А выспалась, наверно, потому, что все учебники просто в ужасе сбежали от тебя перед сном! Ты ни один не нашла. Поэтому пришлось пойти спать. Так тебе и надо!  
\- Рон! – они дружно засмеялись.  
\- Нам пора,- Гарри встал из-за стола. – Первый урок - Зельеваренье. Если мы опоздаем, Снейп с удовольствием использует нас как ингредиенты для своих зелий.  
Они опять дружно захохотали и быстро вышли из зала.

***

 

Утром Драко исподволь посматривал в сторону столов Гриффиндора. Поттер и Уизли уже завтракали. Уизли, как обычно, уплетал все за обе щеки. Ну еще бы - голодное детство. Драко презрительно усмехнулся. Поттер завтракал спокойно.

Клабберты, бля. 

Эта парочка бесила больше всех. С самого первого курса, буквально с перрона возле экспресса. Два мудака и грязнокровка, которой, кстати, не было.  
И что?! Срать он хотел на эту гребанную троицу.   
И все-таки, почему опаздывает?  
Какого соплохвоста?! Он что, ждет ее? Он с силой сжал кулаки. Да что же это такое?! Что за хрень такая происходит? Малфой мрачно озирался по сторонам, будто искал ответ на свой вопрос. И дождался. Ворвалась в распахнутые двери. Волосы вразлет, улыбка до ушей. Глаза блестят. С книжками в обнимку. Как всегда, предсказуема до тошноты.

Грязнокровка!

Сердце Драко дало сбой, начав учащенно биться. Опять это напряжение в брюках.

Блять-блять-блять!

Он хватанул ртом воздух, однако заставил себя уставиться в тарелку и делать вид, что ему, как обычно, похеру. Но когда со стороны троицы раздался смех, он вздрогнул, как будто его ударили. Проклятие! Он с силой швырнул ложку. Слизеринцы, сидящие рядом, с удивлением посмотрели на него. Драко встал. Взгляд сквозь. Губы презрительно вздернуты. Он никому и никогда ничем не обязан. Он - Малфой!

***

 

На урок он опоздал. Ему надо было умыться. Выкинуть эту суку из головы. Глаза щипало после бессонной ночи. В ванной, уставившись на свое взлохмаченное отражение в зеркале, он опять застрял в своих желаниях. Опять, нахер, застрял в ней. 

Невыносимо!

Из горла вырвался злобный рык. Он резко оторвался от края раковины. Снейп никому спуску не давал. Даже ему. Малфой развернулся на каблуках, рванул из ванной. Подобно смерчу, сметающему все на пути, устремился в подземелье. Он мчался так, что встречные студенты просто разлетались по стенам, в испуге провожая его, как обезумевшее животное.

 

Осторожно заглянув в класс, Драко надеялся незаметно скользнуть на свое место, но, увы, Снейп увидел его.  
-Я вижу, что мистер Малфой почтили своим присутствием мой предмет. - Скрипучим голосом ровно произнес Снейп. - Вы опоздали, Малфой. Смею надеяться, что причина была уважительной. - Медленно произнес он. - 1 балл со Слизерина. Можете пройти на свое место.  
Снейп отвернулся к доске, продолжив прерванное объяснение.  
\- С нас бы он все двадцать баллов снял, - буркнул Рон, уставившись в учебник.

 

Гермиона проводила взглядом высокую широкоплечую фигуру блондина. Тот презрительно скривил губы и, ни на кого не глядя, твердо прошел на свое место. Легко откинув мантию, плюхнулся на стул, вытянув длинные ноги в начищенных до блеска дорогих туфлях. Кисть руки небрежно свесилась с края стола. 

Это была красивая мужская рука, с длинными, нервными пальцами и ухоженными ногтями. Слизеринец вздохнул, поменял позу. Рука скользнула по гладко зачесанным светлым волосам. Этот неторопливый жест от виска к затылку. Светлые пряди мягко перетекают сквозь пальцы. Этот профиль. Высокий открытый лоб. Слегка вытянутый прямой нос. Четко очерченные скулы. Напряженно сведенные брови, плотно сжатые губы. Белоснежная рубашка. Узел слизеринского галстука подпирает жесткий воротник. Бесподобно длинная мускулистая шея. Малфой сглотнул. 

Она проводила взглядом это неторопливое движение его кадыка. Почти повторила. Сердце странно дрогнуло. Судорожно вздохнула.  
Она что, сидит и с интересом разглядывает Малфоя?!

Малфоя???!!!

Слизеринского хорька, высокомерного, циничного ублюдка!

Что?!

Гермиона, ты сошла с ума?! Зачем ты смотришь на него? Зачем смотришь в эти прозрачные серо-голубые глаза? Он словно почувствовал ее взгляд.   
Ледяное равнодушие. Взгляд сквозь. Губы в усмешке.  
\- Чего пялишься? Хочешь меня, грязнокровка? – Презрительно, высокомерно. Как всегда.  
Слизеринцы вокруг захихикали.  
Грейнджер вспыхнула. Резко отвернулась.  
\- Какая глупость, - прошептала она и заставила себя смотреть в учебник.   
Малфой. Странно.  
Его действительно можно… хотеть? О нем можно… думать?

Бред!

Больной бред! Кто он, и кто она? Однако мысль занозой застряла в голове. В памяти чередой всплывали воспоминания. Малфой быстрым шагом идет по коридору. Буквально несется. Развернутая спина. Равнодушный взгляд поверх голов. Как будто он один на всем белом свете. Подол мантии хлещет по щиколоткам. И перед ним расступаются, не рискуют связаться. Не рискуют получить в лицо порцию яда. Квиддич. Потное напряженное лицо, сверкающие в азарте глаза. Сцепленные до скрежета зубы. Рыканье на лихих, опасных виражах на гудящей метле. Малфой во внутреннем дворе. Сидит, вальяжно развалившись. Нога на ногу, покачивая носком вычищенной туфли. Раскинувшиеся в стороны руки, подобно крыльям птицы свободно покоятся на спинке скамьи. О «стрелки» на брюках, кажется, можно порезаться. Слегка наклонив голову, снисходительно слушает что-то щебечущую рядом Паркинсон. Но видно, что думает о чем-то своем. Малфой на уроках. Малфой в обеденном зале. Малфой на общих собраниях. Малфой. Малфой. Малфой.  
Весь последующий урок профессор Снейп говорил на непонятном для нее языке. Первый раз в жизни Гермиона вышла из класса с совершенно пустой головой. 

***

 

Темный филин Малфоев настойчиво долбил клювом в окно. Драко из последних сил делал вид, что не слышит назойливую птицу, в тайне надеясь, что та улетит. Однако филин не улетал. Он принес письмо из дома, а там, как предполагал Драко, для него ничего хорошего не было. Он со вздохом встал с дивана и открыл окно. Филин недовольно ухнул, влетел вместе с порцией холодного воздуха и по-хозяйски уселся на столе. Драко отвязал письмо и развернул пергамент.   
Письмо было от отца. Люциус писал, что в скором времени высокий гость посетит их поместье, и Драко обязан будет приехать и принять дар от гостя. Юноша побледнел. Он знал, о каком госте и о каком даре шла речь.

Нет!!!  
Паника полыхнула по сердцу. Он не хочет! 

 

Филин не улетал. Топтался на столе, приподнимая крылья. Что? Люциус ждал ответа - и только положительного ответа. Он распоряжался судьбой и жизнью своего сына так, как считал нужным. Мнение Нарциссы и самого Драко во внимание никогда не принимались.   
Люциус всегда был жесток по отношению к нему. У него это называлось «делать Малфоя». Драко поежился, вспомнив тяжелую руку отца. Даже во время наказания ему запрещено было плакать. Судорожно вздохнул. Если сейчас он даст отрицательный ответ, Люциус его просто убьет. Он подумал о Сириусе. А тот смог.  
Смог! Правда его участь печальна. 

Похеру. Зато сам выбрал.

 

Филин нахохлился на столе, переступая лапами, прикрыл глаза. Птица понимала, что ответа быстрого не будет. Драко лихорадочно соображал, что же нужно делать. В раздумьях стал нервно ходить по комнате, потирая подбородок. Как бы там не было, он не готов стать Пожирателем. Он не хотел служить Лорду. Он ненавидел Лорда и боялся его! Волан-де-Морт убийца-нечеловек. Ему срать на Драко и Люциуса! Смести их с лица земли тому было так же легко, как дышать. Слишком большая цена! А вот Грейнджер смогла бы? И опять он переключился на гриффиндорку. И снова рык вырвался из горла. Он с силой пнул кресло, стоявшее у него на пути. В ноге заломило, но он не обратил внимания.

Блять!

 

Опять все мысли о ней. Даже сейчас! Уж она бы точно сказала "нет". И даже не раздумывала, наверно. Хотя, кто знает? Если бы ее отцом был Люциус Малфой, смогла бы она так легко ответить "НЕТ"? "Смогла бы, - вздохнув подумал Драко. - Люциус дочь бы не порол". Наверняка… Да если бы у него родилась дочь, ему бы вообще было похеру. Но к несчастью Драко, у Люциуса родился он - единственный сын. 

Мысли о Гермионе заставили его отвлечься от письма. Что испытывал он к ней? Он безумно хотел обладать ею. И все? А стоило ли? И действительно, только ли это было важно? Плата была бы страшна. Плата за неповиновение. Похеру. Но была еще причина ответить "нет". Причина - он сам.  
Это его гребаная жизнь! Его тело, его херова душа.   
Хватит.  
В этот раз это будет его выбор! Люциус всю жизнь имел неограниченную власть над ним. Теперь - точно хватит! И пусть будет то, что будет.

Он принял решение, и стало совершенно наплевать на последствия. Драко схватил пергамент и написал на нем только одно слово – НЕТ! Привязав ответ к лапе филина, побыстрей выкинул недовольную птицу в окно и захлопнул раму.  
Все, бля. Он сделал это. Обратного пути нет!  
Поставил жирную точку. 

 

Пытаясь унять гулко бившееся где-то под ребрами сердце, упершись ладонями в холодный подоконник, провожал взглядом улетавшую в небо птицу. Он подписал себе приговор.

Похеру.

Теперь уже было действительно похеру.

Сам.

В этот раз сам - и эта мысль как-то согревала его.  
Малфой понимал, что Люциус так просто ему не спустит эту выходку. Для него принятие Метки было делом чести. Фамильной чести. Он был правой рукой, и его сын должен присягнуть на верность Темному Лорду! Так же, как и он сам! Драко с тоской думал о том, что теперь отец самолично приедет за ним в Хогвартс и под самой благовидной причиной заберет его в Малфой-Мэнор. А там… Он даже боялся представить, что там будет с ним. И никто, никто не сможет ему помочь. Даже всемогущий Дамблдор. Он поежился от пробежавшего когтями по спине страха. Но об этом Драко не хотел думать. Не сейчас. Им овладевала ставшая навязчиво-больной мысль о Грейнджер. Он больше не мог этого терпеть. Если он не решит что-то в ближайшее время, то просто свихнется! Она должна принадлежать ему. Да и времени у него оставалось теперь мало. Парень вполне мог распрощаться со своей жизнью. Эта мысль не казалась ему абсурдной. 

***

 

\- Грейнджер…  
Полушепот в темноте ниши школьного коридора заставил ее подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.  
\- Малфой? Какого черта?  
В следующую секунду крепкая рука рывком дернула ее в сторону, и она со всей силы врезалась в тело слизеринца. Подняла голову, готовая ответить на очередную циничную фразочку. Дать гаденышу очередной отпор. 

Мерлин. 

Он так близко, что она слышит его сердце. Слова запутываются, застревают на языке. И ее сердце учащенно бьется где-то в горле. Подняв глаза, тонет в его зрачках. Цепенеет так, что дыхание прерывается, по телу бегут мурашки.   
Драко, вдруг, со всей силы яростно впился в ее губы.

 

Ожог. Боль.

Она чувствовала его язык в себе, с иссушающей жадностью исследовавший ее рот. Пожирающие, высасывающие губы. Сердце бешено колотилось загнанной птицей. В голове пустой звон. Воздуха не было. Она забилась в железных объятиях от странных чувств, бурей поднявшихся в ее душе. Ей было страшно. Непонятно. Любопытно. Опасно. И все одновременно. До дрожжи в коленях. Странное, тягучее, жаркое желание тугой пружиной закручивалось внизу живота. Она задыхалась.

Хотелось большего.

Хотелось пойти до конца. С ним. До самого края - и рухнуть в бездну; сойти с ума и никогда не возвращаться.

 

Ты спятила? 

Эта шальная, безумная мысль испугала ее и придала неожиданно яростной силы. Она даже не поняла, как наотмашь, со всей силы, припечатала щеку слизеринца.

Блять!

Белобрысая голова мотнулась в сторону.

В глазах вспыхнули звезды. Он сморгнул и медленно повернул голову, вонзив ледяной озверевший взгляд в бездну горящих карих глаз.  
В следующую секунду сильный толчок отбросил гриффиндорку от него так, что она еле удержалась на ногах.  
\- Охуела?! – прохрипел Малфой и в бешенстве сжал кулаки, нависая над ней.  
\- Пошел к черту… хорек! – прошептала Гермиона, в ярости вскинула подбородок, сжимая кулаки. Ладонь горела. Глаза буравили его потемневшие зрачки. На щеке слизеринца проступал красный след от пощечины. Девушка шумно дышала.  
Он смотрел на ее слегка опухшие, искусанные им губы, и презрительно усмехнулся.   
\- Грязнокровка! - выплюнул он и, развернувшись, не спеша пошел прочь по коридору.

 

Что сейчас было?  
Она смотрела в широкую спину Малфоя, уходившего по коридору и не понимала. Ничего не понимала. Когда тот, даже не оглянувшись, исчез за поворотом, она обессилив сползла по холодной стене. Дрожащими ледяными пальцами дотронулась до горящих губ. Ошпаривший безумием поцелуй, опрокинувший ее в бездну. Его губы, прожегшие до костей, заставившие кровь кипеть в венах под кожей, и помутившие рассудок. Его вкус и запах, въевшиеся в язык. Она все еще ощущала его. Сердце бешено колотилось. Она никак не могла справиться со своим дыханием. 

Что сейчас было???!!!

Она не знала. Это было больше, чем просто очередная издевка слизеринца. Это было больше, чем, как всегда, досадить или унизить. Это было больше. Больше чего? Логика, железная логика с этого момента покинула гриффиндорскую голову. Наверное, навсегда.

***

 

Он не смотрел в ее сторону. Ни на уроках, ни в столовой, ни даже тогда, когда они случайно сталкивались в коридорах. Проходил, как мимо пустого места. Взгляд сквозь. Равнодушно. Как всегда. Ее не существовало. Это тревожило. Вопросы зудели на языке. Много вопросов. Но она не знала, как подступиться к этим вопросам. А это пугало. Лишало сна. Путало все мысли. В голове Грейнджер всегда должен быть ясный ответ на поставленный вопрос. Первый раз в жизни у нее не получалось сложить картинку. Это не поддавалось рассудку. Об этом не писалось в книгах. Об этом никому нельзя было рассказать. От этого только начинало учащенно биться сердце и кружиться голова.   
Так что же это было? Кто из них сошел с ума? Малфой, затянувший ее в эти сети, или она, позволившая себя затянуть? Гермиона больше ни о чем не могла думать. А для Малфоя она как будто перестала существовать.

***

 

Забыть-забыть-забыть! 

Блять, забыть!

Забыть это безумие. Этот рот. Эти губы. Этот вкус. Запах.

Она въелась в него. В кожу, в мозг, в мясо, кости, отравила его кровь!   
Все стало еще хуже. Ближе. Глубже.  
Она теперь зудела в нем. Тлела под кожей. Она застряла, как кость в горле. Это было безумием. Ему было даже дышать трудно. Постоянно, будто легкие были сжаты каким-то спазмом. 

Ночами его мучили сны. Сны про нее. Ее обнаженное, извивающееся тело под ним. И он бесконечно входит в нее, раз за разом. То медленно, то яростно, терзая ее, причиняя боль, от которой она кричит, сгребая судорожно простыни обрушиваясь вместе с ним осколками страсти, выкрикивая его имя… Драко просыпался в поту с колотящимся сердцем, высохшими губами на липких от его семени простынях. Чертова грязнокровка! 

Ненавижу!

***

 

Гермиона все время ловила себя на том, что постоянно ищет встречи с ним.

Безумие.

Ей все время хочется смотреть на него. Слышать его. Это было более чем странно. Искать Малфоя, думать о нем. Зачем? Она не смогла бы определенно ответить на этот вопрос. Ей хотелось вновь чувствовать его. Всего. С его жесткими властными руками, яростными губами. Она искала его взгляд. Холодный, презрительно-высокомерный взгляд. Арктический лед его глаз. Жаждала его запаха. Его вкуса. Его язык все еще не покидал ее рот. Гермиона непроизвольно искала его в толпе. С огромным трудом заставляла себя не смотреть в его сторону на совместных уроках. Вздрагивала, когда различала высокую темную фигуру и светлые волосы, слышала его голос, медленно растягивающий слова в какой-нибудь очередной гадкой реплике. Она прятала глаза, облизывала сразу пересыхающие губы и сбивалась с дыхания.

Она скучала по нему.

Сначала обескуражило, потом стало данностью.  
Ее данностью.

Это стало болезнью. Невыносимой, тяжелой, удушающей. Все было не правильно! Он был ей не нужен! Извечный враг! Заносчивая дрянь. Ей хотелось избавиться от Малфоя. Отмыться. Забыть. Не думать. Вырвать из себя. Вырвать с мясом, потому что это стало уже очень глубоко.

***

 

\- Грейнджер…  
Этот тихий и повелительный голос опять заставил ее сердце сбиться с ровного ритма, кровь ударила в голову, и сразу стало трудно дышать. Она замедлила шаг, повернулась в сторону голоса.  
\- ЧЕГО тебе Малфой? - Голос не слушался ее. Она не должна так хрипло говорить! Соберись, Грейнджер! Он не должен почувствовать твою слабость.

Слабость?

Мерлин. Да она прямо сейчас готова отдаться ему. Прямо здесь, сейчас, и пофигу что тут полно студентов! Ей плевать! Правильной гриффиндорской заучке плевать. А это не правильно. И какая, к черту, теперь разница?

Ее безумие зашкаливает. Пугает нереальностью. Ее просто несет.

Она видит лихорадочный блеск его глаз в полутьме коридора. Гермиона непроизвольно облизала опять пересохшие губы. Он замер, хищно проводив взглядом это движение. Судорожный вздох. Он медленно делает шаг из тени, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза.  
\- Грейнджер…  
Гермиона не успела отступить, как оказалась в жестком кольце его рук. Сердце с грохотом обрушилось в пустоту и ноги стали ватными. Она пыталась унять эту невозможную дрожь, справиться с дыханием. Ей было страшно и хотелось бежать. Но она стояла, запрокинув голову и утопая в холодной бездне его глаз, утопая в нем.

Малфой притянул ее к себе. Усмехнулся.  
\- Грейнджер. Ты дура? Ты все время пялишься на меня, ты хочешь меня?  
Она дернулась, чувствуя, как краска густо заливает лицо.  
\- Пусти, - промычала сквозь стиснутые губы.  
\- Ты сейчас мокрая? - Он закусил нижнюю губу, насмешливо разглядывая ее лицо.  
\- Пусти! - Девушка попыталась вырваться. - Нас могут увидеть!  
Драко в притворном ужасе закатил глаза.  
\- Боишься, что шлюхой обзовут? Так ты и есть шлюшка. С кем ты спишь? С рыжим или со шрамоносцем?  
\- Пусти, тварь! – Гермиона яростно попыталась оттолкнуть слизеринца. - Отвали!  
Но железная хватка не ослабла. Драко еще сильней сжал руки у нее за спиной, ощутимо делая ей больно, заставляя прогнуться. Гермиона непроизвольно издала стон. 

Малфой вздрогнул. Кровь мощной волной ударила в голову и горячая волна животного желания засосала его, как топь. Он даже не понял, как его губы вновь впились в приоткрытые губы гриффиндорки так, что они стукнулись зубами. Его несло в омут и тормозить он не хотел… не сейчас… Не в его силах. Сейчас он просто сжирал ее всю, засасывал в себя. Всю ее - и ее запах. Густой запах меда и горького миндаля, плотно забившейся в нос и глотку. Еще, больше, до помутнения, до тошноты, до судороги в челюстях, обожраться этой тягучей сладости. Он давил на нее всем телом и давился ею.

Гриффиндорка животом чувствовала, как напряглась и затвердела его плоть. 

Мерлин. Он хочет ее. 

Гермиону бросило в жар. Она боялась этого и в то же время желала невыносимо. Яростно билась в его объятиях, пытаясь высвободится и убежать. Ее сопротивление еще больше распаляло его. Он готов был ее взять немедленно. Руки слизеринца лихорадочно шарили по ее телу, пытаясь добраться до самого сокровенного. Она все так же яростно вырывалась, уже не на шутку испугавшись его напора.  
\- Не сейчас… нет. - Бессвязно бормотал Драко, судорожно вдохнув закончившийся в легких воздух.  
\- Да пусти, ты!!! - Гермиона наконец-то высвободила одну руку и уже занесла ее для новой пощечины, но Малфой, очнувшись, перехватил ее запястье и сжал с такой силой, что у девушки чуть не брызнули слезы.  
\- Только посмей, грязнокровка, и я придушу тебя! - зашипел он ей прямо в лицо.  
\- Пусти! – сдерживая слезы, крикнула девушка.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - криво усмехнулся, отступая и откидывая со лба растрепавшуюся челку. Гермиона зачарованно проследила за этим жестом. Малфой вдруг хохотнул. Поправил сбившийся набок галстук.  
\- Ты смотришь как течная сучка!  
Она вздрогнула. Кровь бросилась ей в голову. Резко развернувшись, она помчалась прочь по коридору. Ее душили жгучие слезы.

 

Гермиону трясло. Трясло от раздирающих ее душу чувств.  
Да как так?!  
Почему Малфой???!!!  
Почему на его месте не мог оказаться Гарри или Рон? Или другой парень. Не Малфой, не слизеринец! 

Она умылась ледяной водой. Глаза щипало от слез и обиды. Зачем он ей? Этот холодный высокомерный чистокровный гаденыш? От него только эта боль в сердце и тоска в душе. От него нужно избавиться. Его надо немедленно выкинуть из головы! 

Сейчас же!  
Выкинуть вон!!!

Гермиона закрыла глаза. Объятия и поцелуй накрыли ее с головой. 

Выкинуть! 

Эти жаркие и мягкие губы, эти слишком сильные руки. Эти каменные мышцы плеч… этот запах… Его запах. Острый травяной запах сумеречного леса, оставляющий на его коже едва уловимый, теплый, мшистый след…

Выкинуть!

Она с шумом втянула воздух, словно хотела навсегда запечатать этот запах в себе. Выкинуть не получалось. Никак! Это дьявольские силки. Кажется, они пустили слишком глубокие корни. И проросли дальше пределов ее мозга. Они проникли в ее сердце, крепко сплетая эту сеть в которой она окончательно запуталась. Запуталась, как дура! 

***

 

Перья тихо поскрипывали. Царапая пергаменты, ученики выводили очередные формулы. Было тихо, не смотря на совмещенный урок факультетов. Скука смертная. От нечего делать Драко Малфой перебирал слизеринок. Какую бы еще? Все как на подбор. Высокомерные, ухоженные до тошнотворного лоска. Одинаковые. Отглаженные, выхоленные, как породистые кобылы. Однажды Драко был с отцом на магловских скачках. Вот там такие и были.   
Пэнси почувствовала его взгляд и лениво подняла глаза. Томный, зовущий взгляд. Полноватые, блестящие губы ее слегка тронула улыбка. Да, ее губы очень хороши на его члене… Тоска. С ней заранее знал, как нужно, чтобы по-быстрому получить свое.

Тупо.

Драко демонстративно зевнул, отвернулся, подпирая голову рукой. Взгляд уткнулся в лохматую шевелюру Грейнджер.

Бля-я-ть!

 

Сердце дрогнуло. Он выпрямился. Какого хера она уселась именно тут? Прямо перед носом! Слизеринец скрипнул зубами.   
\- Эй, Грейнджер, – Тихий знакомый шепот еле коснулся затылка. Она вздрогнула, и несмело повернула голову. Глаза их встретились. Гермиона видела этот равнодушный, льдистый взгляд сквозь длинную белесую челку. 

Драко смотрел молча. Грейнджер хмурит брови. Малфой усмехается. – Ты мокрая? – Одними губами. Гриффиндорка резко отворачивается. Кровь приливает к щекам. Сердце учащенно бьется, и она совершенно не видит, что пишет. 

Ненавижу! 

\- Грейнджер, а Грейнджер, – Опять этот насмешливый шепоток. Она украдкой озирается. Слышит ли кто еще. Но, похоже, Малфой свой шепот направляет только ей в уши. Пульс зашкаливает. Она не поворачивается, слепо утыкаясь в учебник.

Не слушать! 

Через минуту прямо перед ее носом опустилась легкая бабочка, взмахнув крылышками, превратилась в записку. Гермиона непроизвольно оборачивается. Смотрит на Малфоя. Но видит все тот же равнодушно-холодный взгляд сквозь нее. На секунду закралась надежда, что записка не от него. Она осторожно развернула кусочек пергамента. В глаза бросился четкий твердый, острый почерк.   
«11 вечера. Астрономическая башня». 

Что это?   
Свидание???

Гермиона удивленно оглянулась назад. Но слизеринец уже отвернулся и что-то шептал на ухо Забини. Тот подавился смешком. Грейнджер вздрогнула. Эта дурацкая записка весьма может оказаться ловушкой.

Свидание с Малфоем! Какой бред!

Мерлин. Гермиона, о чем ты думаешь? Ей вдруг стало смешно. Гриффиндорка тряхнула головой, отгоняя шальную мысль. Но где-то внизу, под ложечкой, странно тревожно засосало. Об этой записке она думала весь день, до ужина, и во время ужина, и даже после. В одиннадцать вечера девушка решительно закрыла учебник и спустилась вниз в гостиную Гриффиндора, к сокурсникам. Если она еще хоть минуту будет думать об этом, то просто свихнется! 

***

 

Малфой стоял на площадке башни, облокотившись о перила, и сам себе охуевал. Все, что касалось грязнокровки, выносило мозг. Напрочь. Какого хера он позвал ее? Поржать? Трахнуть? Еще раз увидеть ее, почувствовать ее близкое присутствие и   
потянуть себе жилы? Зачем ему это нужно?

Зачем?!

Он свирепел от этой тупой неразрешимости. Таращился вдаль на темные облака. Далеко внизу широкой лентой блестела река. Из Запретного леса доносились странные звуки немыслимых и страшных обитателей. На краю леса мерцала зажжённым окном хижина Хагрида. 

Определенно, он ее позвал, чтобы трахнуть. Мысль успокаивала, давала какую-то призрачную ясность его намерений.   
Но.., почему сюда???   
Зачем? Чтобы эта дрянь стояла с ним рядом и тоже увидела эти темнеющие облака и этот изгиб блестящей реки? Дышала вместе с ним свежим ночным ветром? Какая херня!

Она не пришла, и это бесило еще больше, чем если бы набралась смелости и приперлась сюда. 

Сука!

***

 

Гермиона пропустила конец урока. Погруженная в свои мысли, она вздрогнула, когда Рон тряхнул ее за плечо.  
\- Гермиона, ты что уснула? – Он пристально смотрел ей в глаза. Девушка смутилась.  
\- Да, иду… Сейчас догоню.  
Рон и Гарри переглянулись. Уизли поджал губы, Поттер пожал плечами. Оба не спеша вышли из класса. Гермиона собирала пергаменты и перья. Встала, чтобы выйти. 

Девушка вздрогнула, когда вдруг две руки опустились на парту по обе стороны от нее. Сердце куда-то провалилось. Не оборачиваясь, она узнала эти руки. Спиной почувствовала прижавшееся к ней сильное тело. Чувствовала его запах. Тихий шепот обжег затылок.  
\- Ты не пришла… почему?  
\- Малфой… - Она попыталась повернуться к нему лицом, но он не позволил, крепко прижав к себе. Его дыхание опаляло ее ухо.   
\- Я задал вопрос, грязнокровка.  
\- Пусти… - Девушка сделала попытку избавиться от его объятий, но Малфой резко развернул ее лицом к себе. 

Темный, затягивающий желанием взгляд плавил ее зрачки. Он шумно дышал. Взгляд его гипнотизировал ее. Слова - едкие, обидные, заранее приготовленные лопались с пустым звоном. Запах сводил с ума. Она видела только его глаза и губы. 

 

Приоткрытые, вздернутые. Манящие...

Невыносимое, острое желание прикоснуться к ним. Дотронуться. Обжечься. 

И она потянулась к этим губам, закрывая потяжелевшие от желания веки, еле касаясь, еле дыша. До невозможности. Слизеринец ошеломленно вздрогнул от этого прикосновения. Ток прошил обоих. Он рвано выдохнул и ответил. Требовательно, засасывая и кусая ее губы.   
Заводясь от этой близости, от запретности. Сильные руки приподняли ее, усаживая на парту. Его колено властно раздвинуло ее ноги. Ее бросает в жар от желания подчиниться. Перейти запретную черту. 

Гриффиндорка несмело обняла его за шею, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы. Его руки скользили по ее телу, забираясь под форменную рубашку. Жадно сминали грудь.   
Она забылась, ее сердце сейчас разорвется, ей нечем дышать. Она стонала, подаваясь вперед, навстречу его рукам. 

Не прерывая жадного поцелуя, Малфой медленно опустил девушку на спину. На миг она открыла глаза и увидела его потемневший, тяжелый от безумного желания взгляд. Ей было слышно, глухой стук его сердца, его прерывистое дыхание. 

В ушах шум. 

Треск ткани - и воздух холодит ее грудь. Он жадно приник к ее сжавшимся соскам. 

Тягучее желание сводило низ живота. Гермиона почувствовала затвердевший, пульсирующий даже через ткань форменных брюк, член. Бедра сжались. Между ног стало мокро и жарко. Ее понесло. Она жаждала чувствовать его всего. Его тело. Непослушные пальцы пытались расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке. Они не поддаются. Юноша резко распахнул полы рубашки, обнажаясь навстречу ее требовательным рукам. Пуговицы веером, с треском разлетелись, звонко цокая по партам и полу. Она облегченно выдохнула. Ладони любопытно и лихорадочно гладят его разгоряченную кожу, ощущая каждый напряженный мускул. 

Она непроизвольно застонала, когда его пальцы, скользнув под белье, вдруг проникли в нее, подалась бедрами навстречу. 

Мерлин… 

Желание обоих запредельно. Безумие вихрем выносит все мысли из головы. Подчиненные одному дикому, дремучему, первобытному желанию они забыли, где они и кто они. Его пальцы не спеша скользили в ней, заставляя выгибаться и требовать большего. 

Мерлин...

Она такая горячая. Такая мокрая. Кровь с гулом шумела в ушах, так, что в глазах становиться темно. Он еле справился с ремнем и «молнией» на брюках. Его член резко и с трудом вошел в ее сочную, жаждущую, чувственную плоть. Она кричала ему в губы, сжимаясь вокруг него… 

И… Он не мог ошибиться. Никак не мог… 

Блять. 

Первый. 

Зажмуриваясь, тупея от херовой ясности. Он первый.

\- Мерлин, Грейнджер… сумасшедшая.   
Он сильными толчками двигался в ней, сжимая и разжимая бедра, придерживая ее за ягодицы. Покрываясь потом от разливающегося по телу жара. Она всхлипнула, требуя ускорить темп, приблизить конец. Лицо исказилось. Тело выгнулось от острого спазма.

\- О, Дра-акоо… - Шкура встала дыбом. Она вдруг резко и судорожно сжалась вокруг него. 

Из горла вырвался хриплый рык. Острая вспышка наслаждения ослепляет, выбрасывая за грань реальности. Он горячо и сильно излился, вжимаясь в нее всем телом. Оба перестали существовать, оседая, зависая где-то во Вселенной. Воздух вновь начал поступать в легкие, возвращает обратно. Они тяжело дышат. 

\- Грейнджер… - Он пытается что-то сказать, но слова застревают, мысли путаются.  
Она всхлипывает. Слезы бегут из глаз. Нервно комкает на груди разорванную рубашку. 

Блять.

Он резко выпрямляется. Не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь заглянул в класс и застал его с голой задницей, трахающим на парте гриффиндорскую грязнокровку. Особенно, если это будут ее щенки. Малфой быстро натянул брюки. Рубашка без пуговиц повисла на теле, галстук на спине, волосы в беспорядке.

Блять!

Грейнджер сползла с парты, кутаясь в рубашку, сжимая колени, натягивая смятую юбку. Он молча взглянул на нее - на ее мокрое, раскрасневшееся лицо, на опухшие, искусанные им губы, и презрительно скривился. Он получил то, что хотел. То, что получал всегда. Драко заправил рубашку в брюки, поправил галстук, набросил мантию. Усмехнулся.  
\- Знаешь, Грейнджер, ты все-таки дура.   
Забрал с соседней парты свою палочку и, не оглядываясь, вышел из класса. Гермиона зарыдала в голос. Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось умереть. От стыда. От боли, от обиды. 

Проклятый Малфой, и ты, Грейнджер, действительно, дура.

***

 

Взгляд сквозь. Презрение. Высокомерие. Холодность. Ядовитость до судороги в челюстях.  
Как всегда, окружен своей свитой. Как всегда, до оскорбления снисходителен. Все как всегда.

Она знает его другого. Горячего, потного, жадного, властного. Доводящего ее до животного безумия. Только она. Только для нее его жаркий шепот – сумасшедшая… моя… невыносимая. Для нее эти сильные руки. Его вкус. Его тело. Весь только для нее. И такой он - только ее.

Упрямо вздернутый острый подбородок. Горящие глаза. Резкость. Бесстрашие. Гордость. Как всегда, в тройке. Как всегда, за книжками. Все, как всегда.

Он знает ее другую. Нетерпеливую и покорную, подчиняющуюся его рукам и желаниям. Только для него этот вибрирующий по нервам шепот – "О, Драакоо…" Это тело для него. Эти жадные губы. Этот рот. Это сводящий с ума запах. Вся только для него. И она - только его.   
Это их безумие. Невыносимость. Несовместимость. Это их рай. Это их ад. Это они. Вдвоем. Наверное, это где-то написано. В какой-то Высшей книге. Там, наверху, или где-то в самом мрачном низу. Рубины Гриффиндора. Изумруды Слизерина. Они падают, падают, падают на обе чаши весов. Уравновешивая. Перетягивая. Не важно. Теперь уже не важно. Никому не важно.

***

 

\- Грейнджер. – Он запнулся. Он не знал, как ей сказать. Как оборвать. С кровью, с мясом.   
Не знал, как не сдохнуть. Не рухнуть в бездну. Это слишком. Она смотрела на него, видела отчаянье в его глазах. До крови закусанную губу. В ее глазах плескался тревожной паникой вопрос. Он видел, как страх острыми шипами входит ей в сердце. Побелевшие костяшки пальцев, впившихся в перила. 

Астрономическая башня. Все тот же пейзаж. Темнеющие облака, изгиб реки. Они смотрят друг на друга. Молчат. Они слишком хорошо чувствуют друг друга. Слишком. 

Наконец, он отвел взгляд, взглянув на реку.  
\- Завтра приезжает отец… - Голос глухой. Слизеринцу страшно. Его завтра может не наступить. Навсегда. Ей даже не надо было смотреть на него, чтобы чувствовать его животный, осязаемый страх, сжимающий сердце - страх, заползший и к ней, скребущий по ребрам ознобом.  
\- Что-то случилось? – Почти шепотом. Почти спокойно. Но он слышал звонкие истерические нотки.

Блять.

Слова застревают. Он давится ими. Не сможет. Сдохни. Слабак.

\- Он приезжает за мной… мне… не важно.  
Судорожный вздох.  
\- Грейнджер. Забудь все, что между нами было. Все забудь.  
Он смотрел в ее обезумевшие от страха и непонимания глаза. 

Ступор.

Молча притянул к ее себе. Еще один судорожный вздох. Малфой отчаянно прижимался. Зарывался ей в шею, шумно втягивая носом воздух. Втягивая ее запах. Запоминая. Запечатывая. Замирая. Она неподвижно оледенела от непонятного для нее горя. Слезы душили ее. Он заглядывает ей в глаза. Провел пальцем по мокрой щеке и долго целовал. Она будто не живая. Она почти ничего не чувствует. Душа горела. Он ничего не объяснял. Совсем ничего. Молча оторвался от ее губ. Резко отстранился и, как всегда, не оборачиваясь быстро ушел. 

Она осталась одна. С просевшей, тлеющей душой. В сумерках своего сознания. Словно подрубленное дерево. Лишившись смысла своего существования. Мир сгорел, развалился на части, обуглился, сжался до горящей кучки пепла. 

Грейнджер медленно сползла на пол. Глаза оплыли слезами. Она прислонилась лбом к металлической ограде, сжимаясь в комок. И умирая. Медленно умирая.

***

 

Он шел за своим отцом по темным каменным коридорам Малфой-Мэнора. Невидяще смотрел в его широкую спину, рассыпанные по плечам светлые волосы. Страх липкой ледяной рукой сжимал сердце. 

«Это конец», - с отчаянной безысходностью пульсировала мысль. Ничего на свете его уже спасти не могло. 

Они поднялись по широкой каменной лестнице. Просторный зал полыхнул факелами. Неровные тени метались по стенам. Драко смутно видел вокруг десятка два человек, которые в почтительных позах стояли вокруг старинного кресла, где сидело Чудовище. Мерзкая змея, свившаяся возле его ног, подняла голову. Все повернулись в сторону вошедших в зал Малфоев.  
\- Мой Лорд. - Люциус поклонился, отходя в сторону и открывая сына за своей спиной. 

Драко в ужасе смотрел на это подобие человека, развалившееся в кресле возле огромного камина. Огонь нервными бликами лизал голый, серый череп. Глаза Волан-де-Морта, прикрытые чешуйчатыми веками, приоткрылись.

\- Ааа, вот и наш мальчик… Драко, как я рад, что ты присоединишься к нам.  
Ленивый шипящий голос проникал в мозг, леденящим ужасом обдирая до костей. Страх и паника удушливой волной поднимались к горлу. Драко затошнило. Вдруг он увидел свою мать. Нарцисса стояла недалеко от камина, одеревеневши прямо, и смотрела на него. Она была мертвенно бледна. Лицо ее застыло маской безысходности, ужаса и отчаянья. Драко молящим взглядом скользнул по родному лицу. 

Спаси!!!

Но мать ничем не могла помочь своему сыну. Ногти до крови впились в ладони. Бледные щеки прожигали дорожки бессильных и беззвучных слез. 

\- Драко, подойди ко мне. - Свистящий шепот заполз под кожу на затылке.  
Драко судорожно вздохнул и медленно направился к Лорду. Горящие прорези глаз засасывали его разум. Он почти ничего не соображал. От дикого, безудержного страха в голове мутилось. Сердце вялым окровавленным куском мяса трепыхалось, готовое в любую секунду оторваться и сочно шмякнуться к ногам.  
Подойдя к Волан-де-Морту, он не смог пересилить себя и поднять глаза. Холодные, жесткие пальцы впилась в подбородок, задирая его голову вверх. Драко с трудом посмотрел в жуткие, нечеловеческие глаза.

Бдя-я-ять!   
Как же страшно! Как отчаянно страшно…

\- Ты боишься? – Тягучий, омерзительный голос скользил внутри черепа.  
\- Нет, - хрипло и еле слышно. Губы не слушались, кривясь в жуткой гримасе.  
\- Скажи «Нет, мой повелитель», - Волан-де-Морт хищно усмехнулся. Чудовище тяжело поднялось из кресла. Драко дернулся. – Нет... мой Повелитель, - придушенным шепотом. Голос изменял ему.

\- Что ж, начнем. Господа, прошу внимания. – Несколько медленных шагов по залу. - Сегодня важный день. Вы видите перед собой самого молодого, и, я надеюсь, самого перспективного Пожирателя. Я возлагаю на него большие надежды. Я великодушно приму его в свои ряды. У него будет блестящее будущее.  
Подыхающий от страха Драко не видел, как приосанился Люциус, высокомерно поглядывая на окружающих.   
\- Я окажу высокую честь, я сам проведу обряд посвящения. Он примет мою Метку и навсегда останется в рядах моей армии.  
Темный Лорд не спеша обернулся стоящему к нему спиной неподвижному Малфою-младшему. Широкие шаги - и вновь перед глазами уродливые, когтистые лапы.  
\- Встань на колени, Драко, - голос повелителен и почти нежен.  
Слизеринец, не поднимая головы, рухнул на колени. Он из последних сил удерживал свой разум и свое тело в повиновении. Дремучий, первобытный страх бушевал под ребрами, все его естество отчаянно кричало.  
Беги, бегиии!!!  
\- Дай мне свою левую руку…  
Драко медленно поднял безвольную руку. Ледяные тиски сжались вокруг его запястья, выворачивая предплечье вверх. Волосы встали дыбом, дыхание сбилось. Послышался треск разрываемой ткани рукава белой рубашки. Тело покрылось холодной липкой испариной. Он шумно задышал носом. Реальность ускользала.  
\- Левая, - Волан-де-Морт уродливым когтем царапнул по белой коже, под которой синими ветками струились вены. – Те, что ближе к сердцу…   
Он достал свою палочку, взглянул на стоящего перед ним на коленях полуживого парня. Отвратительная скользкая ухмылка исказила безносую серую маску. Драко до скрипа сцепил зубы, отвернулся и зажмурился…

Боль безумной белой вспышкой разорвала его в клочья. Опрокинула в ад. Вгрызлась тысячами каленых зазубренных закручивающих стрел, которые вспарывали внутренности. Тело выгнулось дугой с такой силой, что, казалось, хребет переломится пополам. Тлеющий контур клейма входил все глубже и глубже, выжигая кожу, сваривая вены, скручивая мышцы. Безобразный белый рубец сгоревшего мяса буграми поднимался над багровой кожей. 

Вой… 

Вой - обезумевший, нечеловеческий, чудовищный вой боли, разрывающий грудную клетку, с кровавым хрипом вырвался из легких, разорвав рот и глотку. Он поднимался вверх, затопляя пространство своей липкой чернотой, и замер где-то под высокими сводами зала. В следующую секунду чудовище выпустило свою жертву из стального плена, и Драко скользнул в спасительную черноту небытия.

***

 

Вой… жуткий, первобытный вой, разорвался в ее голове. Глаза распахнулись в черноту ночи.

"Драко", - выдохнула она.

Гермиона в ужасе вскочила. Страх волной накрыл ее, так что волосы на затылке зашевелились. Ее затрясло. Зубы непроизвольно клацали, и сердце скачками билось в похолодевшей груди.   
Гриффиндорка вылезла из постели. Ее бил озноб. Она обняла себя за плечи, подошла к окну. Была глубокая ночь. За окном стояла непроглядная колючая тьма. Она прижалась горячим лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыла глаза, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле и тревожно бьющееся сердце.   
\- Где ты? - мысленно позвала она. - Драко, где ты??? Драко!!!  
Тишина давила на нее. Она была тугой, звенящей, топившей в бездне липкого страха. Хотелось кричать и биться в истерике, потому что ей казалось, что слизеринца больше нет.

***

 

Он очнулся от того, что на щеку ему упала горячая капля. Голова лопалась от боли, в горле саднило. Драко попробовал открыть тяжелые веки. Удалось не сразу. Он хотел что-то сказать, но кроме мучительного стона ничего из разодранного горла не вышло.  
\- Драко. - Голос матери - далекий, неузнаваемый. Звуки с трудом различались, словно продирались сквозь толщу воды. - Мальчик мой. - Нарцисса склонилась над ним, заливаясь слезами, гладя его по голове и по плечам, целуя в лицо. - Мальчик мой… прости... я не смогла тебя уберечь… прости.  
\- Ммма-мма… - только и сумел промычать он и снова обрушился в темноту.

***

 

Она провела остаток ночи в бессмысленном и тревожном метании по комнате. Сердце мелко дрожало в ледяном ознобе. Страх ползал мурашками по всему телу. Гермиона не находила себе места. Она боялась больше его не увидеть. Не услышать. Не почувствовать.

Никогда!

От этой мысли хотелось лезть в петлю, наслать на себя аваду, спрыгнуть с башни. Что угодно - лишь бы эта мысль не стала реальностью. Лишь бы слезы не начинали закипать где-то в горле, а в душе не начинался истошный вой. Гриффиндорка закрывала глаза и молилась. Неизвестно кому, неизвестно каким силам. Все равно каким, все равно, какой ценой - он должен остаться жить. Должен. Он ей теперь так нужен! Весь нужен! Со всей своей несносностью, презрительной ухмылочкой и взглядом сквозь. Совершенно четко осознавая, что ради него она готова пойти на все. 

Ведь это так просто. Это так правильно. Не оглядываясь, не задумываясь. 

Девушка до боли сжимала холодные пальцы. Шептала, будто помешанная, «Он живой! Живой! Он вернется!»

***

 

Малфой появился в дверях обеденного зала почти под конец ужина. Гермиона вскинула воспаленные глаза, кровь отлила от лица.

Жив!

Белый как мел. Мертвенные губы до боли сжаты. Под глазами черные круги. Похож на смерть, на человека, который заглянул в пропасть. 

Твердый шаг, прямая как кол спина. Прошел к столу Слизерина и, ни на кого не глядя, сел. Перед ним возникла тарелка с ужином. Но Драко не прикоснулся к еде. Он смотрел куда-то в одну точку на столе. Его серые глаза застыли в немом крике боли. Он неестественно держал левую руку, потом просто опустил ее себе на колено.  
\- Драко, - тихо позвал его друг Блейз Забини. - С тобой все в порядке?  
Слизеринец вздрогнул, поднял глаза на друга и попытался улыбнуться. Вышла жуткая усмешка, похожая на оскал зверя.  
\- Да, я просто устал. - С этими словами он опрокинул стакан сока. Встал и, все также не глядя по сторонам, вышел из зала.

 

Гермиона еле подавила всхлип беззвучного крика и тут же почувствовала, как под столом Джинни до боли сжала ее руку. Немой вопрос в глазах. Что с тобой?

Броситься за ним! Догнать! Обнять!

Прижаться всем истосковавшимся телом. Почувствовать, задохнуться, упасть в него. Услышать его шепот «моя невыносимая гриффиндорка». Убедится, что он живой, что он реален!!! 

Она с ужасом видела эту руку, бессильно лежавшую на колене. Она все поняла. Ужас ледяной змеей заполз в душу. Ей казалось, что рассудок изменяет ей. Ведь тогда ночью она слышала ЕГО крик.

Джинни спасла ее. Не понимая происходящего с подругой, она решила, что лучшее, что сейчас можно сделать – увести ее отсюда.  
\- Пойдем, Гермиона, ты плохо чувствуешь себя. Я провожу тебя.  
Гермиона с трудом поднялась из-за стола. Слезы предательски застилали глаза. Но Джинни слишком крепко сжимала ее руку. Гермиона сглотнула комок и из последних сил попыталась ей улыбнуться. 

Лживо. Убого. Криво.

\- Да, пошли, – прошептала она.  
\- Что с ней? - тихо спросил Гарри, наклоняясь к жующему Рону. Но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Ты заметил, она вообще последнее время какая-то странная.  
\- Странная? Гермиона всегда такая. Перегрелась за учебниками. – Рон поморщился. Он не хотел признавать, но друг был прав. Подруга была не странная, она стала другой. У нее появились свои секреты и своя, другая, жизнь, в которую она не пускала их. Это настораживало. И Рон опять почувствовал это неприятное давление в груди.   
Оба парня пристально смотрели вслед уходящим девушкам. У каждого в голове родились свои вопросы.  
Подруге она так ничего не объяснила. Это было выше ее сил. Закрывшись в комнате, дала волю своим слезам. Рухнув лицом в подушку, она рыдала навзрыд, задыхалась от слез, не переставая лившихся из глаз, и ничего не могла с собой поделать. В груди болело так истошно. Каждая клетка. Выпустить эту боль, сломать ребра. Сломать, иначе она просто умрет от боли и удушья.


	2. Chapter 2

Тишина и могильный холод… Жизнь по капле, медленно возвращалась в растерзанное тело. 

Ресницы слегка дрогнули. Она пыталась разлепить налитые свинцом веки. Получилось с трудом. В зрачки залилась кромешная темнота. Медленно сморгнула и повторила попытку сфокусировать взгляд на чем-то. Но глаза вновь были залиты плотной чернотой. Гермиона шевельнулась, и тело тут же ответило тянущей болью в мышцах. Пространство вокруг медленно вращалось, или это вращение было только в ее голове? Девушка с трудом разогнула неестественно вывернутую руку и попыталась хоть что-то нащупать вокруг себя. Рука проваливалась в черную холодную пустоту. Ладони скользили по шершавому каменному полу, сгребая колючие крошки. 

Попытка хотя бы встать на колени удалась далеко не с первого раза. Она ничего не помнила и совсем не понимала, где она находится, и что с ней произошло. Гермиона широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела в эту густую темноту, подобно слепцу пытаясь осязать пространство, но кроме леденящего холода вокруг не было ничего. Страха не было. Она вообще плохо соображала. К горлу подкатил едкий ком горечи. Ее затошнило. Гриффиндорка тяжело села и, наклонившись в сторону, с трудом вытолкнула из себя слизкий ком. Тонкие нити желчи прилипли к подбородку. Гермиона машинально вытерла его тыльной стороной ладони. Медленно ощупала себя. Левое ухо, висок и щека были в какой-то засохшей корке. Кровь? Грязь? Губы были разбиты, и во рту растекалась жгучая горечь пополам с металлическим привкусом крови. Волосы спутаны в грязный ком. Одежда местами порвана, но руки и ноги целы.

 

Палочка!  
Где ее палочка??? Без нее она беззащитна! 

Гермиона попыталась встать и вдруг с животным ужасом почувствовала, как что-то или КТО-ТО намертво держит ее за лодыжку правой ноги. Спина моментально покрылась липкой испариной страха. Ее безумный крик разорвал тишину. Девушка в отчаянной панике забила ногами, пытаясь скинуть эту мертвую хватку и убраться подальше назад. В ногах что-то тяжело загремело. Гермиона заскулила в полном бессилии скинуть ЭТО с ноги. В ответ только лязг и тяжесть. Девушка судорожно вздохнула и попыталась выровнять дыхание.   
Осторожно согнув ноги в коленях, она нерешительно протянула руки в пустоту, нащупывая ткань джинсов внизу у лодыжки. Пальцы наткнулись на холодное железо. Судорожно ощупала железное кольцо вокруг ноги, наглухо скованное со звеном тяжелой цепи. Гермиона потянулась дальше по звеньям. Буквально через полметра руки наткнулись на кольцо в стене. Ужас заставил ощетиниться. Она прикована! 

Кем?! Где?!

Мысли начали лихорадочно биться в раскалывающейся голове. Как она здесь оказалась? Девушка тяжело привалилась к стене и сдавила виски ледяными пальцами. 

Соберись!

 

Она закрыла глаза, хотя никакой нужды оказываться в темноте не было. Темнота впиталась в нее. Гермионе казалось, что она уже не помнит никаких цветов и звуков кроме своего учащенного хриплого дыхания.

…Всполохи ярких вспышек, режущих глаза, грохот взрывов, осыпающих с головы до ног каменной крошкой, едкий дым, забивающийся в глотку... Яростные крики проклятий и мечущиеся тени среди развалин. Это война. Это Хогвартс… Сердце вдруг учащенно забилось. Она была там. В замке! Она также сражалась против Пожирателей. Мысли вновь нервно забились в голове. 

Драко? Гарри? Рон?  
Что с ними? Почему она здесь? Что произошло? 

Последнее что она помнит, как бежала вверх по широкой выщербленной взрывами лестнице вслед за Роном. А потом… Потом яркая белая вспышка перед глазами и тупой тяжелый удар в грудь, вышвырнувший ее в эту темноту… Кто-то вывел ее из боя заклятием. Кто-то приволок и бросил ее здесь, неизвестно где, и приковал к стене. Кто?

Вопрос тупой занозой засел в мозгу. И следующий - зачем? Почему не убили? И этот вопрос страшил ее даже больше, чем неизвестность ее местонахождения. Ответов не было. 

Гермиона, запрокинула голову, прижимая пульсирующий болью затылок к спасительно холодной стене, закрыла глаза. Жутко воняло плесенью. Зверски хотелось пить. В глазах роились белые точки, и это единственное, что могла видеть она. Сосредоточившись на них и следя за ними взглядом, Гермиона пыталась прийти в себя. Надо было как-то выбираться. Но как? Она без палочки, намертво прикованная тяжелой цепью неизвестно где в звенящей тишине. Возможно, что на помещение просто наложено оглушающее заклятие, а возможно, ее заживо похоронили. От внезапной мысли внутренности восстали от панического страха.   
Никогда больше не увидеть солнца, родителей, друзей.   
Не дышать воздухом, не видеть и не слышать никаких звуков. Ничего не чувствовать. Заживо сгнивать в этом склепе. 

НЕ ЖИТЬ. 

Девушка застонала от душившей тоски и безысходности. Ослепшие от темноты глаза обожгли слезы. Отчаянно и бессильно они текли, и она не пыталась остановить их. Слезинки прожигали дорожки на щеках, текли по шее и холодными каплями уходили за воротник разорванной у горла футболки. Закинув голову назад, Гермиона тихо и истошно выла, разрывая себе внутренности тоской и страхом.

***

 

«Все кончено!» – Эта пульсирующая острой болью мысль билась в его мозгу. Подобно раненому тигру он метался по своей комнате. Рыча и расшвыривая все, что попадется под руки и ноги. Он сатанел только при одной мысли о том, что теперь будет. 

Конец! Это конец!

 

С того самого момента, когда Темный Лорд вошел в Хогвартс. С той минуты, когда Люциус и Нарцисса позвали сына к себе. Когда он, не глядя ни на кого, с обреченной безысходностью вышел из рядов защитников. С того, что он подчинился им. Опять.

Слабак!

Лучше бы он погиб. Сгорел в этой чертовой комнате! И кто спас его?! Гребаный Поттер! И она…

Малфой со стоном опустился в кресло и запустил руки в волосы. Сжал и с силой дернул, причиняя себе нешуточную боль. 

Похеру!!!

Война. Разметала. Расшвыряла. Раздавила.

Поттер исчез. Волан-де-Морт объявил охоту. Авроры против Пожирателей. Война ушла в подполье. Псы патрулировали улицы. Авроры охотились на Пожирателей. Мир рухнул в Хаос. После бегства семьи с битвы за Хогвартс, Волан-де-Морт сослал их в ссылку в Мэнор. Люциус был в немилости. Их презирали все! 

Срать!!! 

Малфоев все равно боялись и почитали.  
Но не это больше всего выбивало. Не это рвало душу, не давало спать по ночам. Она пропала. Ее не было в списке погибших. Ее не было среди живых. 

Где?

Она не могла вернуться в мир маглов! Трансгрессии отслеживались и той, и другой стороной. Исчезла с Поттером? 

Бляяя, не это!

Неизвестность убивала. Его бесила мысль, что ему так херово из-за нее. Что он все время думает о ней и о том, чем она может заниматься с гребаным Поттером. 

Сука!

Не все ли равно, что с ней? Очнись, Малфой! Она грязнокровка! Их убито сотни.  
Забудь! Сейчас ты в поместье. Ты - пленник собственного дома!  
Думай, как самому выбраться из этого дерьма, куда затянул тебя Люциус! 

Драко откинулся в кресле, прикрыл глаза. Находиться в Малфой-Мэноре было невыносимо. Замок кишел «псами». Не смотря на то, что Малфои были в немилости, Мэнор был их штабом. Их тут были тучи. Они жили тут, жрали, пили, пытали и убивали пленных волшебников и грязнокровок. Вокруг стояли магические ловушки, были наложены охраняющие проклятия. В небе висели дементоры. 

Тюрьма.   
Не хуже, не лучше Азкабана. 

Драко оттянул ворот рубашки, как будто ему было душно. Да, так и было. Он зверски устал. Устал от всего, и еще это. 

Где она??? 

Это не давало покоя. Лишало сна. Приводило в дикую ярость. Мысли о Грейнджер прожигали в мозгу Малфоя огромные дыры. И в них сквозило. Опять же ею - Грейнджер. Он зациклился. На ней. На грязнокровке. На ЕГО грязнокровке. 

Проклятие!

 

Он скрипнул зубами. Резко встал и подошел к окну. Солнце пекло. Сад, некогда ухоженный домовиками под руководством Нарциссы, приходил в запустение. Кусты теряли форму, трава оплетала ажурную ограду, взгляд цеплялся за сорняки. 

Срать.

В самом деле, было душно. Он толкнул раму, открывая окно и с шумом вдыхая раскаленный воздух. Стояла жуткая тишина. Птиц не было. Странно, они покинули проклятое место, как только здесь поселилось Зло. Замок изменился. Он перестал быть для Драко домом. Тем домом, в котором он провел свое детство. Война отняла и это.  
Он уселся на подоконник. Все кончится, если перекинуть ноги наружу и разжать пальцы.   
Не кончится!  
Идиот, тут всего метров шесть и кусты. Застрянешь в ветках, как слизняк. Такое посмешище!   
Драко нахмурился. Солнце жгло плечи, слепило, выжирало мозг. Ему хотелось расплавиться, испариться, исчезнуть, чтобы все забыть. Исчезнуть. 

Бросить все, просто исчезнуть и забыть! 

Все забыть…

 

Но Грейнджер!   
С херовой ясностью понимал, что она нужна ему.

Нужна!

Его преследовали ее глаза, голос. Она сидела в нем. Тлела под кожей. Он безумно скучал по ее податливому гибкому телу. Влажным губам и тонкому запаху меда. Ее нежным рукам на своем теле и этому вибрирующему шепоту «О, Дра-акоо», когда она кончала под ним. Они ведь почти никогда ни о чем не разговаривали. Ни о чем. Но этого им было и не нужно. Это было другое. Это было больше и выше. Это была цельность понимания, когда слова излишни. Они просто были. Как целое.

Он не мог просто все забыть.   
Как нельзя забыть отрезанную руку или ногу.

Они не виделись с тех пор, как "святая" троица на метлах вылетела из горящей Выручай-комнаты. Когда, спасаясь от разбушевавшегося огня, они с Блейзом готовы были запрыгнуть на потолок. От страха он ничего не соображал, и протянутая рука Поттера тогда оказалась очень кстати. 

Семья вернулась в замок, а она осталась там. 

Драко потер грудь. Внутри болело. Болело из-за нее.

 

\- …за подружку шрамоносца Темный Лорд щедро наградит меня.  
Драко вздрогнул. Слова, раздавшиеся где-то внизу среди кустов, хлыстом обожгли его сознание. Забыв об осторожности, он так далеко высунулся в окно, что чуть не рухнул вниз, и только уцепившись носками ботинок за проем, удержал свое тело на подоконнике. 

Что он слышал?! «Подружка шрамоносца»? Грейнджер?! 

Драко задержал дыхание, замер, до боли в ушах вслушиваясь в продолжение разговора. Голосов он не узнал. Да и плевать было. Кто-то ЗНАЛ о ней.   
\- Эта маленькая сучка надежно спрятана у меня. - Мерзкий смешок заставил Драко зарычать от ярости. Кто-то посмел тронуть ее? Что еще было? Мерзкие мысли черной жижей затопили его воображение. 

Блять!

-Говори, ублюдок, говори, - в бешенстве прошептал он, вытягиваясь как струна, готовый лопнуть от напряжения. Разговор стал невнятным. Драко еще больше высунулся в окно, рискуя все же вывалиться наружу и свернуть себе шею. Кто-то внизу спорил.   
\- …да тут она. Я бросил ее в нижний подвал. О ней никто не знает. Это будет сюрприз! Я припасу ее на сладкое, когда Темный Лорд прибудет сюда. Шрамоносец, как миленький, клюнет и объявиться.

Что???!!!

Драко захлебнулся. Грейнджер в Малфой-Мэноре? Все это время, пока он сходил с ума от неизвестности, она была здесь?! 

Нижние подвалы… Мерлин, да это преисподняя. Человек там сходил с ума за неделю. Сколько она уже там? Ужас волной прошелся по телу. Драко тяжело осел. И… что же делать? Как вытащить ее оттуда? Мысли бешено метались, сталкивались в голове, отметая одну за другой. 

Что делать???

Он рыкнул, с силой грохнул кулаками по полу. Боли не почувствовал. Надо было действовать и немедленно. Он пойдет на все, чтобы вытащить ее. Cruciatus. Avada. Похеру. Только вытащить ее оттуда. 

Спасти!

Сердце выбивало громкую барабанную дробь.  
Ее надо спасти!   
Все остальное похеру. Он просто должен.   
Никто и ничто не сможет его остановить. Это больше. Это гораздо больше, чем он позволяет себе думать.

 

\- Lumos, - Драко прищурился, пытаясь в слабом свете от палочки пробиться сквозь густую тьму.  
\- Грейнджер, - позвал он. Тишина давила, заставляя сжаться сердце. Он осторожно шел по подвалу, шаря неверным дрожащим светом по заплесневевшим с проледью стенам.   
Мерлин, как же здесь холодно. Ему казалось, что лицо и руки уже покрылись тонкой ледяной коркой.   
\- Грейнджер, - вновь более громко позвал он. Изо рта вырывался легкий пар.  
\- Гермиона! - Слабый луч метался в темном пространстве. 

Что-то знакомое слабо отразилось в бледном отсвете. Драко рванулся туда. Зрелище, которое он увидел, заставило его задохнуться и отпрянуть назад. К такому он не был готов. Скрученное в плотный комок, мелко дрожащее неподвижное тело. Парень осторожно подошел к ней.   
– Эй… Это я, Малфой… Грейнджер.   
Он опустился перед ней на корточки, освещая совершенно белое лицо с посиневшими закрытыми веками и плотно сжатыми почерневшими губами. Она не отзывалась. Скрюченные птичьи пальцы намертво впились в согнутые, судорогой сведенные колени. 

Мерлин. 

Драко увидел тяжелую цепь на ноге. Сердце съежилось. Он чувствовал, как непроизвольно кривится его лицо, и в глаза предательски набегают слезы. Черная ярость вспыхнула в сердце.

Уро-о-ды-ы-ы. 

Всхлипнул. Дрожащей рукой дотронулся до ее шеи, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Его сердце билось так сильно, что он не мог сосредоточиться и понять, жива ли она. Он сильнее обхватил ее тонкую хрупкую шею. Казалось, сожми чуть больше, и позвонки хрустнут, голова как у куклы свернется на бок. Он сдержал свой вдох и сосредоточился на кончиках пальцев, обжегшихся о ледяную кожу. Слабый затухающий удар толкнулся ему в пальцы. 

Жива! 

Пока. И надо торопиться. Малфою казалась, что ее жизнь прямо у него на глазах вытекает из этого почти бездыханного тела.  
\- Давай, Грейнджер, очнись. Давай, надо уходить отсюда! Давай, давай, очнись… - Малфой затряс ее заледеневшее тело. Гермиона не отвечала. 

Дерьмо соплохвоста! 

\- Alohomora, - железное кольцо с лязгом сползло с ноги девушки. Малфой поддел руки под нее и рывком поднял ее тело. Оно было удивительно легким, как будто он поднял ребенка. Сердце снова защемило от вдруг пронзившей жалости. Мерлин. И тут же, сатанея, зарычал. Ублюдки!   
Он запомнил этот голос. Словно его ножом вырезали по свежему мясу.   
С силой прижимая к себе девушку, Малфой осторожно вышел из подвала. Подобно дикому голодному зверю с добычей, он готов был вцепиться зубами в горло любого, кто посмел бы сейчас встать у него на пути. Совершенно бесшумно быстро взлетел вверх по лестнице и уже на верхней площадке аппарировал к себе в комнату.

 

Осторожно опустил ее на свою кровать, усмехнувшись мысли, что грязнокровка у него в постели. Только случай очень хреновый. 

Малфой наложил запирающее заклятие на дверь. Меньше всего он сейчас хотел незваных гостей. Аппарацию могли заметить. Хотя кому какое дело до Драко? Но сейчас он готов убить любого, кто попытается войти сюда. Даже ценой свое жизни. 

Пусть так.   
С большой очевидностью решил для себя, что больше никому и никогда не позволит дотронуться до нее.

Драко сел на кровать рядом с Гермионой. Что дальше? Она по-прежнему в коматозном, заледенелом состоянии. Парень нахмурился. Никакое заклятие тут не поможет. Встал, прошел в ванную, налил в таз горячей воды, взял свою губку. Попытался смыть запекшуюся вместе с грязью кровь с лица девушки. Силой расцепить ледяные руки. Не помогло. Рванул обратно в ванную. Был только один способ разжать это сведенное холодом тело. Он открыл горячую воду и взмахом палочки наполнил полную ванну. Вернувшись в спальню, снова взял гриффиндорку на руки, отнес в ванную. Прямо в одежде, осторожно опустил ее в воду, придерживая безвольно мотнувшуюся в сторону голову. 

Ну же! 

Он не знал, сколько стоял, свесившись над ней, покрываясь жаркой испариной от поднимавшегося от воды пара. Не замечая прилипших к рукам мокрых рукавов. Пот набегал в глаза, капал с кончика носа. Он облизывал соленые губы. Напряженно всматривался в ее лицо, ловя малейшие движения. 

Ну же! Живи!!! Только живи!

Грейнджер, ты можешь!!! Сейчас бы он отдал душу любому демону, лишь бы она очнулась. Вернулась. Вернулась в этот проклятый мир. Вернулась к нему.

 

Наконец, ресницы ее дрогнули. Она вздохнула и отпустила руки. Драко облегченно выдохнул. Сел на край ванны. Вытер пот со лба. Опустил руку в воду, мокрой ладонью осторожно коснулся ее щеки.  
\- С возвращением, Грейнджер.

Она медленно открыла глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и тут же зажмурилась от рези в глазах. Драко чертыхнулся, взмахнул палочкой и в ванной наступил полумрак. Гермиона прижала мокрые руки к лицу, потом медленно опустила. Снова открыла глаза. Драко напряженно следил за ней. Он видел, как мелко дрожал ее заострившийся подбородок, как она пытается под водой шевелить судорожными пальцами. Одежда пропиталась горячей водой, и тонкие нити лохмотьев медленно шевелились, как водоросли. Волосы намокли и прилипли к слегка порозовевшим щекам. По лицу поплыли грязные разводы, перемешанные с засохшей кровью. Она глубоко вдохнула, впуская в легкие горячий живительный воздух.

\- Драко? - слабо улыбнулась и снова закрыла глаза. - Какой прекрасный сон…  
От произнесенного ею своего имени он рвано вдохнул, до хруста сцепил челюсти. Бля, как у нее это получается?   
\- Какой, еще сон! Открой глаза! - Он требовательно потряс ее за плечо, потом плеснул в лицо горячей водой. Она вздрогнула и распахнула глаза.  
Девушка смотрела на него, как будто видела первый раз.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - процедил он.   
\- Что происходит? Где я?  
\- В моей ванной. - Малфой мрачно хмыкнул.

Что!? 

Гермиона с удивлением озиралась вокруг. Она не понимала, что она делает в его полной горячей воды ванной в промокшей насквозь одежде. В памяти всплыла чернота, холод и цепь на ноге. Страх…  
\- Где я? – требовательно спросила она, нахмурившись и глядя на Малфоя исподлобья.  
\- В Малфой-Мэноре. - Драко встал с бортика, отошел к окну, скрестив руки. – Ты была такая дура, что дала себя похитить и чуть не сдохла в подвале. Что еще ты сделала? Что... еще было?!  
Он резко обернулся к ней, прожигая ледяной яростью ее глаза. Гермиона непонимающе уставилась на него. Мокрые пальцы с силой сжимали мокрый бортик ванны. 

В Малфой-Мэноре?! Мерлин! Нет, только не это! 

Только не этот ужас. Беллатрикс. Crucio.  
-Что? Память отшибло?  
\- Я ничего не делала. Я не знаю как попала в замок. Я была без сознания! – Она вздернула подбородок.   
Мэнор! Час от часу не легче!   
Однако сидеть в горячей ванной в одежде было не удобно и даже смешно.  
\- И вообще, может ты выйдешь? Мне… мне надо привести себя в порядок.  
\- Помочь? - и опять эта гадкая ухмылка, вздернувшая верхнюю губу.  
\- Нет, - Гермиона покраснела.  
\- Мерлин. Я уже все видел, – Малфой самодовольно растянул губы в улыбке.  
\- Убирайся! - прошипела она, с силой плеснув водой в его сторону.  
Драко закатил глаза.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, только девчачьей одежды у меня нет! Будешь ходить голой.   
Он, заржав, вышел из ванной.  
С размаху бросился на кровать, перевернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок.

 

Вляпался.   
Какой же ты щенок! Жалостливый... дурак!

Не соответствовать! Я не такой!

Люциус, теперь ты не имеешь власти надо мной! Я - Драко Малфой, и я буду распоряжаться своей жизнью сам.

Но что теперь? Как скрыть, что подружка Поттера, черт бы его побрал, здесь? Мало того, что в Малфой-Мэноре - она еще в его спальне, в его ванной. 

Драко прислушался к льющейся за дверью воде. Представил, как она разделась. Как выбирает на полке гель для душа. Как его губкой, не торопясь, смывает грязь со своего тела. Нежная пена медленно течет по обнаженному телу. Теплая вода льется по ее мягкой коже, проникает в нее.   
Сердце гулко стукнуло, и дыхание перехватило. Он облизнул сразу пересохшие губы. 

Ночные кошмары Слизерина! 

Но теперь она была рядом, в шаге от него. Ему стало жарко. Он поднялся с кровати, прошелся по комнате, расстегивая и сдирая с потных плеч намокшую рубашку. Летний зной плавился в комнате. Облегчения не было. Духота давила на него. Он провел ладонями по влажным волосам. Скинул туфли, носки. Снова рухнул на постель, засунув кулаки в карманы легких брюк. Он смотрел в окно на выцветшее от зноя небо. Что теперь делать? 

Что, Малфой, ты будешь делать дальше? 

 

Легкий скрип двери заставил его повернуть голову на звук. Она вышла из ванной. Он уставился на нее так, как будто ни разу в жизни до этого не видел. 

Задохнулся, спятил, слетел с катушек.

Гермиона, скользнув рукой по косяку, прислонилась к открытой двери. От слабости ноги плохо держали ее. Она смущенно взглянула на развалившегося, полуголого Малфоя. Нервным движением заправила мокрую прядь за ухо. Опустив глаза тихо произнесла:  
\- Прости, там больше ничего не было… из одежды. 

Девушка стояла в его рубашке, которая была ей велика размера на три. Распахнутый воротник открывал беззащитную тонкую шею, острые ключицы, часть плеч. Мягкая ткань, слегка обозначив соски, доходила до середины стройных бедер и невозможно длинных скрещенных ног. И было совершенно не важно, что на острых коленках расплывались темные пятна синяков, а на щиколотке до сих пор был виден след от кандалов. С мокрых вьющихся волос капала вода. Мокрые пятна все больше очерчивали ее округлую грудь. Драко с дикой ясностью осознал, что на ней кроме его рубашки больше ничего нет. Гермиона робко улыбнулась и опустила глаза.

Драко с трудом сглотнул, пожирая ее глазами. Это его невозможная грязнокровка. 

Его. 

Сердце глухо и быстро забилось. Он молча протянул ей руку. Гермиона, быстро взглянув на него, нерешительно сделала шаг и остановилась. Голова кружилась, сердце болело, и она не знала, от чего так. От того ли, что он полуобнаженный на кровати со своими бездонно-синими от желания глазами. Или это ее нервное истощение.   
Он все еще молча протягивал ей руку. И Гермиона видела его открытую ладонь и слегка подрагивающие длинные пальцы. Пальцы, которые однажды были в ней… Жар бросился ей в лицо. Не отрывая взгляда от невозможной синевы его глаз, она с осторожностью вложила свою руку в его горячую ладонь. Малфой мягко потянул ее к себе, заставляя вытянуться рядом с ним. Она с шумом втянула его запах. Разгоряченного, потного тела. Такой до боли знакомый. Так он пах после тренировок по квиддичу...

Гулкие удары сердца набирали скорость. Стучали в горле, в висках - и опять эта тугая закручивающая пружина внизу живота, заставляющая сжать ноги… 

Малфой долгим взглядом смотрел ей в глаза, словно тонул в темном медовом омуте. Рука его скользнула по молнии брюк, и он, приподняв бедра, скинул их вместе с бельем на пол. Гермиона зачарованно смотрела на это мускулистое тело, на стоящий колом малфоевский член. Ее засасывало животное желание отдаться ему. 

Немедленно.  
Так, как он захочет.

Слизеринец навис над ней и она, судорожно дыша, не отрываясь, смотрела в его глаза. Осторожно, кончиками пальцев, он провел по ее щеке, еле коснувшись раны возле кромки волос. Он водил пальцем по ее лицу, словно заново изучал. Брови вразлет, синяки под глазами, заострившийся нос, покрасневшие от желания полуоткрытые влажные губы. 

Он не впился в них, как всегда, он стал целовать их нежно. Осторожно. 

Отпустил. 

Мстить было уже некому. Она - его. Не другая. Эта. 

Очевидность была слишком ясной, слишком. С гриффиндоркой вообще все было слишком. Это насыщало, давало жить и дышать. Иное Малфой бы решительно отверг. 

Медленно перемещаясь на шею, целуя ключицы и полуобнаженные плечи, он поймал ускользающую мысль – с ней бы он хотел остаться навсегда. Гермиона закрыла потяжелевшие веки и глухо застонала, выгнувшись навстречу его губам. Драко все также осторожно стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, обнажая ее грудь и затвердевшие соски. 

Мерлин. 

Воздух стал плотным. Дышать. Дышать нечем. Слизеринец губами нежно коснулся ее груди. Целуя и по очереди посасывая каждый сосок. Его горячие ладони медленно скользили по телу. Изучали каждый изгиб, каждый сантиметр. Заставляли сжиматься в сладкой истоме. Желание тягучей волной поднималось в ней, заставляя кровь кипеть и жаркими волнами обдавать ее тело. - О, Драакоо… - тихо выдохнула она, и от ее шепота волосы опять встали дыбом на затылке, а кожа покрылась мурашками. 

От желания немедленно войти в нее мутило разум. Не в этот раз… не сейчас. Они не в школе, и никто им не посмеет помешать. Он насладится ею сейчас в полной мере. Наконец-то, насытится до горла. Медленно подвергнет ее и себя этой сладкой пытке. Он полностью распахнул на ней рубашку и сжал руками ее тело. От Грейнджер пахло его гелем и Ею… Это был одуряющий запах, и Малфой опять, в который раз, рухнул в пропасть. Кровь гудела в пустой, как котел, голове. 

Она лихорадочно гладила его по плечам, по ходящим под разгоряченной влажной кожей, буграм мышц. То еле касаясь прохладными пальцами, то вцепляясь ногтями, сжимая ногами его бедра. Подаваясь навстречу ему. Мерлин, он сошел с ума. Как он мог так долго жить без нее? Он продолжал нежно целовать ее тело, языком выписывая замысловатые узоры, опускаясь все ниже. Вдыхая ее запах. Его пальцы медленно скользнули внутрь ее, заставив тело девушки выгнуться дугой навстречу ему. И рот приоткрылся в немом крике.   
\- Мерлин, ты такая мокрая… Грейнджер… ты сводишь меня с ума… Моя невыносимая гриффиндорка… Моя. - Его бессвязный шепот перемешивался с поцелуями.  
Пальцы Драко настойчиво и нежно двигались в ней. Гермиона впилась ногтями в его ягодицы и уже не могла сдерживать этого скручивающего, горящего между ног острого желания, готовая разорваться в любую секунду.

\- Не сейчас… нет, - его придушенный шепот обжег ей ухо, и в туже секунду она почувствовала, как он медленно входит в нее, заполняя всю ее собой. Заставляя сердце колотиться с бешеной скоростью, сбивать дыхание до свистящего хрипа на каждый его толчок. Она распахнула невидящие глаза, выгибаясь и требуя этих настойчивых, вызывающих сладкую судорогу его движений. - О, Дра-акоо… пожалуйста… - шевельнулись ее губы. И он опять слетел с края в бездну, отдаваясь ей, отпуская себя, врезаясь и отступая, мутнея рассудком, умирая и воскресая, задыхаясь и остро ощущая, как она вдруг сжалась вокруг него. Судорога волной прошла по ее телу. Обдирая ногтями кожу его рук, сжала его бедра. И еще одна конвульсия прошла по телу. Хриплый крик вырвался из ее горла. 

Он зажмурился и, подавшись глубоко в ее горячее лоно, выгнувшись, с всхлипом втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, бурно и сладко излился в нее…   
Драко в изнеможении тяжело упал на нее, уткнувшись носом ей за ухо и закрыл глаза. Гермиона все еще чувствовала в себе его подрагивающий член. Слышала гулко и быстро бившееся сердце.

 

\- Что ты со мной делаешь? – глухо произнес он. - Я превращаюсь в безмозглого идиота.  
Гермиона улыбнулась, ощущая странное победное превосходство. Это было что-то первобытное и древнее. Женское начало побеждало и властвовало. Заполучая самого лучшего, самого сильного.   
Запустила пальцы в его волосы на затылке и слегка сжала. Вздрогнул, но не пошевелился, позволяя ласкать себя. Сколько раз она мечтала сделать это? 

Девушка вдруг прижала губы к его макушке. Ей так сейчас хотелось сказать. ТО, что рвало ее душу, зудело на языке, щипало глаза.  
Те самые заветные слова. Невозможные слова.

Драко поднял голову и заглянул ей в глаза. Сейчас совершенно прозрачные небесно-голубые глаза, в которых застыл немой вопрос.

СКАЖИ ему! СКАЖИ! 

Можно. Правильно. Надо.

Но страх холодной ручонкой заскреб в груди. Она оторвала свой взгляд от него и слабо улыбнулась. Дура.  
\- Спасибо, что спас меня.

Глупо.

Драко дернул губами и лег на спину.  
\- Не воображай себе слишком много, Грейнджер…

 

Неожиданно громкий стук в дверь заставил их обоих подскочить. Видя, как дикий страх заливает ее расширенные глаза, а изо рта готов вырваться безумный крик, он, каким-то десятым дремучим инстинктивным движением рванул Грейнджер на себя, вжимая ее лицо в свою грудь и гася в себя ее крик. Гермиона забилась, как птица в силках. Он еще сильнее сжал руки, прижимая ее за затылок, скрестив ноги вокруг ее тела, лишая движений. Она задыхалась, втиснутая в его кожу, ощущая языком ее потную соленость и тяжелый запах недавнего секса. Страх лишал рассудка. Она беззвучно кричала ему в грудь, вонзая ногти в его спину, пытаясь вырваться. Малфой молча, подобно удаву, кольцами обвил ее руками и ногами, удерживая почти неподвижно. Наконец, она обессилила и, тупея от собственного животного ужаса, с силой сжала зубы, закусывая его кожу. От боли слизеринец выгнул спину, зажмурившись и запрокинув голову, тихо завыл, вцепившись ей в волосы.  
\- Мистер Малфой! – Кто-то из «псов» настойчиво стучал в его дверь.  
\- Проваливай! – яростно и хрипло крикнул Драко.  
\- Мистер Малфой, ваш отец…  
\- Блять! Если моему отцу что-то надо, пусть сам придет! Уебывай, пока я тебе аваду не послал!  
За дверью послышались раздраженные удаляющиеся шаги.

 

\- Охерела???!!! Ты укусила меня! - со свистом прошипел Малфой, с силой отдирая от себя ее руки.  
Слезы застилали глаза, девушку трясло. Она пыталась что-то сказать, но кроме отчаянных всхлипов ничего не выходило из сжатого горла. 

Черт!!! 

Сердце опять, как тогда в подземелье, тоскливо сжалось. Драко молча обнял, смотря куда-то поверх ее головы. Острое желание защитить вновь пронзило сердце. Ведь однажды он уже видел, как сумасшедшая тетка Беллатрикс пытала девушку. Ее крики еще долго разрывались в его голове. Душа истошно металась, как будто терзали его, а не Грейнджер.   
Не вмешался. Не посмел. Потом себя ненавидел. Люто.

Не отдам!!! Никому, слышишь, Грейнджер?

НИКОМУ!!!

Ты только моя. Никто больше не посмеет тронуть! Никогда!

Пока ты со мной… До конца, до гребаного конца.   
Но слова так и остались в его голове. С глухим звоном стучались внутри черепа. Он молча обнимал ее вздрагивающее тело и понимал. С херовой ясностью понимал, что влип по самую макушку. Влип, врос в самое мясо насмерть. Навсегда.

Наконец, она затихла. Малфой осторожно разжал руки и с удивлением увидел, что Гермиона уснула. Он нахмурился. Слизеринец понимал, что она истощена. Истощена физически и морально. Что-то предпринимать сейчас было бесполезно. Лучше всего сейчас дать ей выспаться и потом, каким-то образом, принести ей поесть. Тот упырь чуть не заморил ее голодом. Драко скрипнул зубами. Он найдет ублюдка и собственноручно задушит его. 

Никто теперь не смеет трогать ЕГО гриффиндорку. ЕГО грязнокровку. Это ЕГО трофей. ЕГО собственность. ЕГО центр вселенной. Вокруг которого теперь закручивается его херовая жизнь. 

Он аккуратно высвободился из сонных объятий девушки. Бледное лицо, наконец, расслабилось и стало спокойным. Волосы запушились, блестящими кудряшками рассыпавшись по подушке. Сквозь сон, почувствовав нехватку тепла от тела Малфоя, девушка свернулась калачиком. Судорожно всхлипнула во сне. Драко какое-то время еще рассматривал ее. Острое плечо, скрещенные руки, прикрывающие мягкую грудь, выступающие ребра с пятнами синяков, подтянутые колени, изящные щиколотки и аккуратные пальчики.

Вся его. 

Он победно ухмыльнулся. Да! Это он, чертов слизеринец, имеет самый крутой, самый завидный, самый недостижимый трофей Хогвартса. Гермиона Грейнджер. Гордая и бесстрашная гриффиндорка. Самая красивая из всех красивых. И самая умная из всех умных. Каждый щенок от 10 лет и старше, с любого факультета сдох бы от самой жгучей зависти к нему. И плевать, что она грязнокровка. Ее кровь того же цвета, что и у него, и вкус у нее точно такой же. 

О, Люциус, как же ты долго пудрил мои мозги! 

Вспомнив о визите «пса», Драко решил не рисковать посещением отца своей спальни. Он бесшумно рывком поднялся. Так же бесшумно оделся, не приняв душа, не применив очищающего заклятия. Не смыв следов недавнего секса.   
Да секса ли?   
Это не было похоже на то, чем он занимался с другими. Это, Малфой, ты сейчас любовью занимался. Он замер, осознавая.   
И ты почувствовал эту разницу. Огромную, разницу! Ее смазка и его семя смешались и засохли на члене. И он не хотел этого смывать. Это тоже принадлежало ему.  
Заправив рубашку в брюки, взял свою палочку. Покусав губы в раздумьях, прикрыл окно, наложив на него заклинание непроницаемости. Надо поторопиться, вернуться до тех пор, пока она не проснулась. В комнате было жарко, и он решил ничем не накрывать Гермиону. Полюбовавшись напоследок ее округлыми ягодицами и подавив зудящее желание погладить их, он тихо выскользнул за дверь.  
\- Colloportus, - взмахнул палочкой и почти бегом ринулся по коридору.

***

 

Гермиона резко открыла глаза. Сон прервался внезапно. Как будто она вынырнула из черного омута на поверхность и глубоко вздохнула.   
За окном был то ли рассвет, то ли закат. В комнате стоял полумрак. Она ощутила свое обнаженное тело и инстинктивно потянулась за простыней, чтобы накрыться. Рука наткнулась на теплое тело. Девушка повернула голову. Сердце дрогнуло.   
Рядом спал Малфой. Он лежал на спине. Одна рука свесилась с края кровати, вторая была плотно прижата к боку. Веки его подрагивали, и рот слегка приоткрылся. Дыхание было глубоким и ровным.   
Гермиона улыбнулась. Это было так странно - проснуться в одной постели с недавним врагом. Наблюдать, как тот спит.   
Она оперлась на локоть, продолжая разглядывать слизеринца. Светлые волосы в беспорядке сбились, челка спуталась, открывая высокий лоб. Длинные, слегка загнутые на кончиках ресницы отбрасывали легкие тени на бледные скулы. Мускулистая шея, плавно переходящая в широкие плечи, упругая грудь и втянутый рельефный живот. Простыня сползла, почти не прикрывая темнеющие завитки лобка. Гермиона слегка задержала взгляд на расслабленном члене Драко. И снова губы ее тронула нежная улыбка, когда она вновь посмотрела на безмятежное, почти детское лицо спящего парня.   
Вспомнился Хогвартс.   
Заносчивый белобрысый гаденыш, однажды вытянувший заклятием ее передние зубы. Как это было давно. Это было с другой Гермионой и с другим Драко. А теперь они в одной постели. И они вместе. Вместе. Гриффиндорка и слизеринец...

Странность. Непостижимость. 

В дрожащих сумерках разглядела багровый отпечаток на его груди. Это был ее укус. Она придвинулась ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть его следы. На белой коже четко отпечатались следы ровных зубов.   
Мерлин, это было, наверно, очень больно. В голове мелькнула мысль, что этим неспециальным укусом, она поставила на нем свое клеймо. С абсолютной ясностью Грейнджер поняла, что больше никогда не сможет делить его. Ни с кем. Ни с какой очередной его постельной сучкой. 

Ни за что! 

Пусть теперь знают, что он принадлежит только ей! Это ЕЕ Малфой! 

Гриффиндорка кончиками пальцев едва коснулась синяка, боясь причинить большую боль. Касание ее пальцев было легким, едва уловимым. Она провела пальцем по его груди, обводя вокруг сосок, не торопясь, спустилась вниз по ребрам, вернувшись на твердые мышцы живота - и вновь на грудь. Внезапно наклонившись, поцеловала этот уродливый синяк.   
Непостижимое желание захлестнуло ее. Захотелось целовать везде. Захватить его тело в плен нежного языка и мягких ладоней. Хотелось замучить лаской. Хотелось любить. Сейчас он был так красив и беззащитен, что сердце сжималось, и на глаза наворачивались слезы. Девушка легонько коснулась языком его соска, и вдруг почувствовала, как Малфой рвано вздохнул и напрягся.  
\- Грейнджер… - голос сонный, низкий, хриплый. Сухо сглотнул набежавшую слюну, но глаза не открыл.

«Да, Малфой, я буду это делать с тобой теперь всегда, когда захочу и как захочу, потому что ты теперь весь мой. До конца», - подумала она и, чтобы пресечь его дальнейшие, очередные едкие слова, приложила палец к его теплым губам. Он вдруг ухмыльнулся. Продолжая лежать с закрытыми глазами. Молясь про себя, чтобы она продолжила. И Гермиона продолжила изучение его тела, покрывая его легкими влажными поцелуями, легко покусывая, проводя кончиком языка, прикосновения которого холодили кожу слизеринца.   
Нежные пальцы трепетно касались его теплой, гладкой кожи. С любопытством изучая каждый сантиметр, каждую родинку, каждый мускул. Она закрывала глаза, вдыхая его запах, от которого кружилась голова. Наклоняясь над ним, она щекотала его упавшими вниз волосами, он смешно морщил нос, и ее это забавляло. 

И опять эти зудящие, горячими иголками колющие слова, которые рвались наружу. 

Скажи ему их сейчас. 

СКАЖИ ЖЕ!!! 

Но она подавила их. Судорожно вздохнув, продолжая целовать, опускаясь все ниже, осторожно стянула простынь до конца. Драко вздрогнул, открыл глаза. Они встретились взглядами. Гермиона положила руку на его уже напрягшийся член. Они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. В каждом начинало подниматься это сладкое желание безгранично обладать другим. Опрокинуть за край, в бесконечность, рухнуть вместе и сгореть на костре, рассыпаться пеплом их странной, невозможной любви.

 

За окном совсем стемнело, когда они вышли из ванной - совершенно обессиленные, насытившиеся друг другом. По телам разливалась приятная теплая усталость, от которой засасывало в сон. Гермиона уснула, едва коснувшись подушки. Драко чертыхнулся.   
Надо было срочно убираться из Малфой-Мэнора. Остаться дальше - подписать себе и ей смертный приговор. Драко будет бессилен защитить ее, даже если заслонит собой от авады. Прилетит другая - и не одна.   
Сможет ли она трансгрессировать? Сколько сможет выдержать?   
Голова лопалась от массы вопросов. Назойливая мысль терзала мозг постоянно. Риск был огромен. Шансов выскользнуть из ловушки почти не было. Но надо было что-то делать. И это надо было делать сегодня ночью, сейчас. И именно сейчас так не хотелось уходить. Остаться с ней в этой постели. Забыться. Обнять ее, прижаться к теплому телу, почувствовать ее нежные прикосновения. Уснуть и проснуться вместе с ней. 

Мерлин, собери свои сдохшие мозги! Прекрати постоянно хотеть ее!!!

Подождав с полчаса, все же дав Гермионе время еще немного поспать, Малфой сел. Пора.   
\- Грейнджер, - Он легко потряс ее за плечо. – Вставай, нам больше нельзя здесь оставаться.   
Карие глаза вмиг распахнулись, и снова он увидел эту бездонную черноту страха.  
\- Не вздумай орать! - грозно зашипел он. – Одевайся, я нашел способ свалить в… твой мир. Он запнулся, по привычке чуть не сказав "грязнокровный".  
\- Что? – Она резко села. Как по щелчку, голова вдруг стала ясной. Мысль заработала четко. Взгляд стал осмысленным и внимательным.  
\- Что ты решил?  
\- Мы трансгрессируем. Я знаю одно место. И это будет последнее магическое действие. Они, конечно, отследят его. Но мы успеем уйти дальше. Все. Больше магией пользоваться будет нельзя… Я... - Драко опять запнулся, потому что потом он должен будет передать всю инициативу ей. Она из маглов. Она знает тот мир лучше него. Малфой почти ничего не знает о той жизни. Он станет ведомым, он должен будет довериться ей, грязнокровке. Слабой девчонке. И там она уже будет его защитой. Демон сомнения и недоверия все время грыз его изнутри. Это было сродни унижению, падению в грязь. Это было почти бесчестьем. Его бесчестьем. Гермиона продолжала выжидающе и внимательно смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- И? – Она нетерпеливо облизала губы, и Малфой уставился на ее рот.   
Да ну же!  
\- Что и?! – свирепея. - Я не знаю твоего мира. Я не хера в нем не ориентируюсь! Грейнджер. Ты должна нам помочь там. Это шанс там затеряться. На какое-то время. И я не знаю, что будет потом.  
От безвыходности он сжал кулаки.  
\- Давай придем в Орден, и… - торопливо начала она.  
\- Ты дура? – перебив, рыкнул Малфой. - Я из одной петли попаду в другую. Меня казнят в ту же секунду, как я появлюсь у них на пороге!  
\- Нет же! В Ордене умные и справедливые люди! Я все расскажу им, они поверят мне.  
Драко лишь покачал головой.  
– Все-таки я думал, что гриффиндорские мозги лучше работают. Видать, в подвале тебе все переморозило.  
\- Да почему же? – горячо заговорила Гермиона. - Ты никого не убивал. Ты не убийца! Я подтвержу. Я расскажу, как ты спас меня, рисковал своей жизнью. Ты не участвовал в битве за Хогвартс. Драко, они не тронут тебя.  
\- Какая же ты ду-у-ура, - привычно презрительно бросил он, растягивая слова.  
Она покраснела.  
\- Они поверят этому! И это будет их самый весомый аргумент, - Драко вывернул предплечье, показывая уродливую метку. – Гермиона, - вдруг обреченно тихо сказал он, – они не будут слушать тебя. Им будет достаточно применить к тебе Legilimens, чтобы понять, почему ты защищаешь Пожирателя. Ты сама подпишешь мне смертный приговор!

Мудацкая ситуация. Чистокровный аристократ доверяет свою судьбу девчонке-грязнокровке. 

Безысходность.

Драко зло и тоскливо уставился в темное окно.  
Девушка закрыла лицо руками. По коже прошел озноб. Он прав. Они не будут слушать ее, они увидят. И увидят совсем не то, что надо им видеть. Но это несправедливо! Как бы странно это ни звучало, но Малфой-младший не заслуживал смерти от Аврора. Малфой не Пожиратель. Он вообще не заслуживал смерти. Она молчала, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Пыталась собрать размазанные страхом мысли и чувства.

 

\- Драко, там нужны деньги и документы. У нас нет ничего.  
\- Кое-что есть. - Он встал, подошел к креслу, где были брошены его брюки, и достал из кармана пластиковую карточку, помахал ею перед лицом.  
\- Магловская карточка? Откуда? - удивилась Гермиона.  
\- Ну, скажем так. Мой отец решает дела не только здесь, но и в мире маглов. Я был там с ним не раз, кое-что знаю.  
\- Имеет дело с грязнокровками?! – Гермиона усмехнулась и презрительно вскинула подбородок.  
\- Не нарывайся, - тихо и грозно произнес Малфой.  
\- К ней нужен пин-код, иначе она бесполезна, – раздражено ответила гриффиндорка. Ей совершенно не понравилась его идея.  
\- В отличии от тебя, я свои мозги не отморозил. Я знаю его.  
\- Ты украл ее у отца?  
\- Блять, тебе не все равно?! Можешь вернуть ее обратно Люциусу, а заодно и выкопать нам обоим могилу!  
Гермиона вздрогнула.  
– Что будет, когда он узнает? – тихо спросила она.  
Драко мрачно посмотрел на нее исподлобья.  
– Убьет, – равнодушно ответил он.  
Девушка с силой сжала кулаки. Выбора не было. И так, и так - конец был один, но тут был шанс. Шанс выжить.  
Просто остаться жить.

 

\- Что потом?  
Он зло дернул плечами.  
\- Сначала надо просто затеряться, исчезнуть. Потом посмотрим. Торопись. У нас мало времени.  
Гермиона соскочила с кровати и тут же села обратно. От резкого движения голова пошла кругом, и ее затошнило.  
\- Черт! Грейнджер. Какого соплохвоста? - Драко зло застонал. - Ты сможешь трансгрессировать?  
Она посидела, прикрыв глаза, восстанавливая дыхание.  
\- Да, я просто обессилила. Я смогу, правда, - она слабо улыбнулась посеревшими губами. Слизеринец недоверчиво и хмуро посмотрел на нее. Затем подошел к шкафу, распахнув дверки, достал оттуда свою футболку и джинсы.

\- Драко… – тихо позвала она.  
\- Что еще? – Он резко обернулся.  
\- Мне нечего надеть, – она смущенно собрала простынь на своей груди  
Малфой, закинув голову, заскрипел зубами. Мерлин! Он же сам, лично, сжег в камине ее окровавленную, разорванную одежду. Ни единая душа в поместье не знала о гостье слизерица. Довериться домовикам было сродни самоубийству. Восстановить одежду было некому, да и невозможно.  
\- Грейнджер! Вот с тобой хорошо только в постели, а в остальном ты сплошная заноза в заднице!  
Гриффиндорка вспыхнула, гневно уставилась на слизеринца. Это вечное хамство несносного Малфоя!  
Он потер пальцами подбородок. Потом опять обернулся к своему шкафу. Полазив там и переворошив полки, он вытянул серую футболку и, поискав еще немного, достал голубые джинсы. Несмотря на презрительное отношение к маглам, он с удовольствием пользовался некоторыми их достижениями.  
\- Одевай – другого нет. Белья, кстати, тоже нет, – он весело захохотал. – У меня чувство, что я домовика отпускаю на свободу.  
\- Придурок! – не сдержавшись, зло ответила Гермиона, хватая одежду и лихорадочно натягивая ее на голое тело. И это тоже было странно. Надевать его одежду. Касаться кожей ткани, которая впитала его тело, его запах.

Одежда была велика. Футболка висела как балахон, джинсы еле держались на бедрах. Туда можно было спокойно засунуть вторую Гермиону.  
Драко, осмотрев ее с ног до головы, вдруг повалился на кровать в приступе безудержного хохота. Он ржал во весь голос, до слез, до икоты. Пунцовая от смущения и злости, Гермиона накинулась на него с кулаками, пытаясь достать до его лица, но Драко, хохоча, уворачивался, отмахиваясь от нее как от надоедливой мухи.   
\- Заткнись, Малфой! Тварь! Урод! Ненавижу тебя! Хорек, - шипела гриффиндорка.  
Смех оборвался и равнодушный холодный взгляд облил ее с ног до головы.  
\- Ну и чучело ты, – равнодушно. Отвернувшись, вновь начал одеваться. 

Через минуту он был готов. Еще раз взглянув на взлохмаченную, покрасневшую, со злостью смотрящую на него девушку, он вновь повернулся к шкафу, достал оттуда ремень.  
\- На, может, штаны в дороге не потеряешь.  
Гермиона резко выдернула из его руки пояс. Пряжка больно стукнула по коленке. Но гриффиндорка только стиснула зубы. Продела ремень в петлицы. Его можно было обернуть вокруг ее талии дважды. Малфой закатил глаза, затем взял палочку и одним резким движением отсек часть ремня.   
\- Все? - скорее себе задал вопрос.  
Гермиона молча кивнула головой  
\- Драко, у меня нет палочки.  
\- Прорвемся, – бросил он через плечо, осторожно выглядывая в коридор. Взмахнув палочкой, он загасил все горящие в нишах факелы. Затем, не оборачиваясь, нащупал руку Гермионы и крепко сжал.   
От этого крепкого и уверенного сжатия сердце девушки тревожно и сладко забилось. В который раз! 

Странность. Слизеринец. Заносчивый, чистокровный – ее абсолютная защита. 

Она в ответ сжала руку Малфоя, почувствовав его легкую дрожь.  
\- Иди за моей спиной. Что бы не случилось, пожалуйста, не ори. Не высовывайся и не отходи от меня. Нам надо в кабинет Люциуса, – не оборачиваясь, тихо и четко произнес он.  
\- Драко…  
\- Заткнись.

 

И он шагнул в темный коридор, увлекая за собой гриффиндорку.  
Он то летел по коридорам, отмахивая расстояние длинными ногами. То резко тормозил на поворотах, так, что Гермиона то не поспевала за ним, то врезалась в него со всей силы. Драко морщился и раздраженно шипел на нее за неуклюжесть. Пару раз им пришлось замереть и затаится в чернильных пустотах коридоров. Мимо ходили Пожиратели. Эти секунды за спиной Малфоя казались ей вечностью. Сердце трепыхающимся куском мяса скатывалось к ногам. Но проходили секунды, и Драко опять дергал за собой, и она, задыхаясь, спотыкаясь о длинные штанины, чуть не падая, бежала за ним.  
Наконец, он остановился у огромной резной двери и, наклонив вперед голову, прислушался. Толкнув дверь, осторожно сделав щель, насколько возможно, осмотрел кабинет. Медленно просунул руку с палочкой, потом втянулся сам. В следующую секунду дернул Грейнджер за собой. Они скользнули в кабинет. 

Помещение было небольшое, шикарно и стильно обставленное мебелью из драгоценных пород дерева. На стенах висели дорогие гобелены и оружие. На видном месте фамильный герб Малфоев. Над огромным столом, заваленным пергаментами, висел портрет немолодого мужчины, очень похожего на Люциуса. Гермиона в страхе указала пальцем на него. Драко лишь молча приложил палец к губам. Мужчина дремал и беглецов не видел. Они бесшумно вышли на балкон. Гермиона вдохнула прохладный ночной воздух. Как это замечательно – дышать воздухом. И даже не важно, что это воздух проклятого Малфой-Мэнора. Главное - это дышать.   
Драко пристально и бегло осмотрел пространство вокруг, взглянул на темное небо, усыпанное звездами. Повернувшись лицом к Гермионе, он заглянул ей в глаза.  
\- Ты готова? – шепотом произнес он, заглядывая ей в глаза. Она нервно сглотнула, сразу обеими руками заправила непослушные волосы за уши и утвердительно кивнула головой. Малфой прикрыл глаза, одной рукой крепко прижал к себе Грейнджер. Она судорожно обняла его, вжавшись всем телом, щекой прижавшись к его груди, вцепившись пальцами в футболку на его спине. Зажмурилась, и в тот же миг ее выкрутила спираль трансгрессии.

***

 

Гермиона рухнула на четвереньки. Ее рвало сухими позывами. Желудок был пуст. В голове шумело, легкие были сжаты. Она с трудом дышала. Из раскрытого рта тянулись тугие нити слюны. Девушка села, вытерла рукой рот. Рядом Малфой шумно и мощно втягивал носом воздух. Волосы тонкими растрепанными прядями спадали на лицо. Без того бледное лицо казалось теперь серым. Он выпрямился, откинув головой челку со лба.  
\- Ты как?  
Она молча кивнула, попыталась встать. Парень сделал шаг, и взяв ее, как ребенка, подмышки, рывком поставил на ноги. Девушку качнуло, но она тут же почувствовала его крепкую поддержку.  
\- Где мы? - Она озиралась по сторонам. Улица была темной, незнакомой. Это был явно не центр Лондона.   
\- Понятия не имею, - фыркнул Малфой. – Люциус всегда сюда трансгрессировал. – Идти можешь?  
Гермиона утвердительно качнула головой. Драко убрал палочку за пояс джинсов у себя за спиной.  
\- Надо выйти на проезжую часть, понять, где находимся.

Драко молчал. Ему не нравилось. Ему теперь все не нравилось. Вся эта нелепая ситуация. И полуживая Грейнджер. И то, что уже нельзя использовать палочку, потому что их вычислят. И что теперь, придется рассчитывать только на себя и на грейнджерскую сообразительность. Уходить надо было немедленно. 

Сделав пару шагов, Гермиона вдруг почувствовала головокружение. В глазах стало темно. Если бы не рука Малфоя, она без сознания свалилась на асфальт.  
\- Черт! Грейнджер!!! – Малфой встряхнул ее за плечи. Голова безвольно мотнулась. Она была совершенно истощена.  
\- Драко, у меня нет сил, – еле выдохнула одними губами.  
Слизеринец зарычал и, не задумываясь, подхватил ее на руки. Оглянувшись по сторонам, почти бегом припустил вниз по улице к ярким ночными фонарям.

 

Она уткнулась ему в шею. Дышала им. Ощущая его тепло, слыша его ритмично-мощные удары сердца, его дыхание с хрипотцей. Чувствуя напрягшиеся жилы на руках и разгоряченное быстрым шагом тело.   
\- Грейнджер, - сквозь зубы с придыханием произнес он, продолжая быстро идти. - Тебе не кажется, что я слишком часто ношу тебя на руках?

Гермиона, пряча лицо у него на шее, слабо улыбнулась. Он злился. Но сейчас это не задевало, и даже было приятно. Он злился из-за нее.   
Рядом с ним ее хваленая логика, рассудок и прочие ненужности стирались. Рассыпались только от одного его взгляда. От редкой улыбки. От голоса - такого, что кожа в мурашки. От прикосновения его пальцев. Его губ. Разум в эти моменты покидал ее. В голове пробивалась дыра, куда медленно засасывались все мысли и слова. Оставалось что-то другое. Глубокое, до костей вжившееся в нее, полновластное. Сейчас хотелось только одного – чтобы он так шел вечно, прижимая ее к своему сильному телу. 

Она обняла его за шею и, совершенно неожиданно для себя, прижала губы к впадинке чуть ниже уха. Туда, где бешено бился его пульс. Драко споткнулся, чуть не уронив свою ношу.  
\- Грейнджер, – заскулил он. - Прекрати!!! Сумасшедшая…

Сердце так глухо и часто билось. Она тонула, ее несло, слова жгли. Три слова.   
Те самые. Нужные. Им обоим. Они рвались наружу - безудержно, бесстрашно. И она отпустила.

\- Я… люблю… тебя, - почти невесомые слова вдруг оглушительно взорвались в его голове. 

БАХ!

Сердце с грохотом обрушивается. Мир кружится, медленно осколками осыпается вокруг него… 

Замер. 

Дышать. Нечем дышать… Невидящие глаза… куда-то вперед в мутное пространство ночи… В голове шумит, пульс гулом бьется в голове. Он разжал руки, ставя Гермиону на ноги.

 

Что. Блять. Сейчас. Было???!!!

Он со свистом дышал. Возвращаясь. Собирая себя, возвращаясь в свое тело, из которого его внезапно вышибли.

Что? Это? Было?

Он глядел в бездонную черноту ее зрачков. Он не видел ничего, кроме плавящего его кровь взгляда. 

Секунда, две, три… сердце отсчитывает удары.

\- Грейнджер. – Внутри завыло, заметалось нечто, опаленное огнем. Сожри свой язык.   
Заткнись, удавись, валяйся трупом.  
\- Грейнджер,.. - Слова распухали во рту. Четыре слова в ответ.

Блять.

Четыре слова… это - нож в спину. Неправильно!

Это ложь!!!

Он стиснул зубы.   
И давился единственно-правильным ответом, который мог сказать. Не верил. Не признавал.   
Слова колючей проволокой свернулись в горле, сдавили язык. 

Скажи ей!  
Для нее. Для себя.

 

Гриффиндорка опустила глаза, отсекая его взгляд. Холодный воздух ночи обрушился на них.  
\- Я могу уже идти сама. Спасибо, что… что помог, - она отворачивается и не спеша идет вдоль по улице. Сквозь клокочущие в горле жгучие слезы, оглядываясь по сторонам. Давясь, захлебываясь, неслышно всхлипывая, пытаясь прочесть название улицы и хотя бы как-то сориентироваться, где же они находятся. 

Спасибо?! Нахера мне твое спасибо???

Что, блять, сейчас она сказала? 

Малфой в оцепенении смотрел вслед уходящей Грейнджер. 

Это чистейший бред.   
Это невозможно. Нет-нет, ему ПОКАЗАЛОСЬ. Этого НЕ БЫЛО!! 

Драко затряс головой, словно пытался вытрясти въевшийся в воспаленный мозг горячий шепот. С силой потер вспотевшее лицо… Нахуй… стереть, содрать… ничего он не слышал! 

Постояв еще несколько секунд, он быстрыми шагами нагнал ее. Они пошли рядом, молча. Малфой - засунув кулаки в карманы. Грейнджер - ежась, оглядывая улицу.

***

 

Люциус яростно мерил шагами свой кабинет. Драко сбежал… 

Щенок, паскуда, трус. Сбежал! 

Он с силой грохнул тростью по столу. Пергаменты с сухим шелестом разлетелись, оседая на пол. Предок на портрете испуганно подскочил в кресле. 

Малфоя-старшего бесил даже не сам факт бегства. Бесило, что предал. Сбежал к маглам!!! К отребью, к грязнокровкам. 

Когда он упустил тот момент, в который сын перестал смотреть ему в рот и стал думать сам?

\- Щ-щенок, – процедил Малфой-старший. Гнев клокотал в его груди. Желваки гуляли по бледному аристократическому лицу. Он уже послал ищеек по его следу. Какого же было его удивление, когда ему доложили, куда сбежал Драко. Это удивило и насторожило больше всего. 

Люциус подошел к окну, скрестив руки, посмотрел в зарастающий сад. Его мучил только один вопрос. Почему именно туда? Он прекрасно знал, что Драко плохо ориентируется в том мире. То, что мальчишка тронулся умом и сам сунул голову в петлю, было абсурдным.   
Что тогда? Или кто?! Вопрос каленым буром вошел мозг. Какую игру затеял сынок за его спиной? Орден? Может, они его каким-то образом завербовали? Люциус фыркнул. Нет, это глупость. Драко - Пожиратель, а там Пожирателей казнят сразу. Да и узнал бы он уже об этом. 

Тогда что? КТО?!

В дверь робко постучали. Люциус, не оборачиваясь, приказал:  
\- Войди.  
На порог просочился один из "псов". Постоял, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Не решаясь заговорить.  
\- Говори уже, - раздраженно бросил лорд.  
\- Господин, мы потеряли его.  
\- Что-о?! – сатанеющие нотки зазвенели в голосе. Люциус резко развернулся на каблуках, так, что его длинные белые волосы разлетелись по плечам.  
Он ледяным взглядом яростно буравил сжавшегося человечка возле дверей, готовый послать Avada.  
\- Господин, следов магии нет. Он, скорей всего, не пользуется палочкой, – промямлило существо.  
\- Убирайся, - процедил Малфой. Глубоко вздохнул, прошелся по кабинету. Вот как? Очень умно. Что-то похожее на гордость проскользнуло в душе. Значит, не пользуется. Замечательно. Тогда каким образом он там существует? 

Малфой-старший потер лоб. Нахмурил брови, сосредотачиваясь. Обжигающая догадка наотмашь ударила его. Он резко подошел к столу и рывком выдернул ящик. Несколько лихорадочных движений, и догадка стала уверенностью. Магловская карточка. Люциус застонал, стиснув зубы так, что они чуть не треснули. Тяжело сел в кресло.   
\- Щенок… Ах, каков щенок!!! Все продумал. Молодец, – процедил сквозь зубы он. - Ну что ж. Глупец! Не так уж теперь будет сложно тебя найти. Я, пожалуй, даже дам тебе пару дней свободы. Утвердись в своей безнаказанности, а потом я приду за тобой. Приду, и ты жестоко пожалеешь, что родился на свет, - Люциус добела сжал кулаки и грохнул ими по столу. Самолично, своими руками… Драко, твоя никчемная жизнь с позором закончится. И плевать, что прервется род Малфоев. Лучше смерть, чем позор!

***

 

Сколько они так молча шли, петляя по незнакомым улицам, никто из них не знал. Малфой, сжав зубы, молча шел, изредка настороженно зыркая по сторонам. Гермиона тоже молчала. Сердце ее больно истошно щемило, и она только невероятным напряжением всех сил души не давала воли слезам, набегающим в глаза. 

Вдруг она резко остановилась, а Малфой на несколько шагов прошел вперед. Заметив, что она стоит - обернулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Банкомат. - Гермиона показала на мигающее устройство в стене. – Мы можем снять деньги, спуститься в метро и уехать на другой конец города. Драко, деньги можно снять только один раз.  
Он молча смотрел на нее, потом пожал плечами.  
– Почему? – глухо спросил он. Гермиона немного помялась.  
\- Видишь ли, в магловском мире все взаимосвязано. Банк устанавливает банкоматы, и таким образом…  
\- Грейнджер! Мы не на уроке! – зло процедил Малфой. – Скажи, просто, почему - и заткнись.  
\- Я и пытаюсь! – она вздернула подбородок и сжала кулаки.   
Чертов Малфой!  
\- Короче, давай, ладно, - он отвел взгляд от промокших от слез бездонных глаз. В груди тоскливо давило.  
\- Короче? – она тряхнула головой, подавляя мучившее легкое головокружение. – Когда твой папочка обнаружит, что ты своровал его магловскую карточку, он придет сюда. Вернее, в банк и на правах держателя потребует выписки, где, когда и на что потрачены средства. Понимаешь? – она упрямо смотрела Малфою в глаза, которые сейчас, в неясном свете фонарей, отливали бледной голубизной. Драко вздернул верхнюю губу в своей дурацкой, бесившей ее, ухмылочке.  
\- И?  
\- И тогда, зная, в каких местах платили по карточке, можно начать поиски именно в этом районе. Я думаю у него найдется достаточно головорезов для этого.

Она замолчала. Смотреть на него не было никаких сил. Девушка отвела глаза, слепо разглядывая кирпичную кладку возле банкомата. До рези в желудке хотелось есть. Голова и ноги гудели. На нее накатило такое равнодушие, что хоть в петлю. Если бы сейчас тут появились Пожиратели, она бы с места не сдвинулась.

\- Хорошо, - хрипло сказал Малфой. – Делай как надо, – он достал из заднего кармана пластинку и, зажав ее между пальцами, протянул Грейнджер. Она легко вытянула ее из протянутых пальцев, подавляя желание коснуться их кончиков. Нерешительно подошла к банкомату.  
\- Сколько можно обналичивать? – тихо спросила она, чувствуя себя если не воровкой, то сообщницей точно. Драко хмуро молчал.   
\- Тебе видней. Понятия не имею.  
\- Что значит – тебе видней? – резко оборачиваясь, зло спросила она? – Эта карточка чужая. Мы даже не знаем, сколько на ней денег!  
Малфой пожал плечами. Наверно, много. Может быть, очень много. Да какая разница?  
\- Не знаю, Грейнджер. Раскинь своими хваленными мозгами, сколько денег надо будет, чтобы... забиться в щель, пока все не уляжется.  
Гермиона с удивлением посмотрела на него. Она не знала такого Малфоя. Раздавленного, ссутулившегося, потерянного. 

Мерлин. 

И сердце снова дало сбой, пропуская удары. Она смотрела в его глаза и видела там только отчаянье и страх, наползающие пеленой, которые он силился задавить - но страх лез, просачиваясь сквозь кожу, поднимая все волосы на загривке. Она вдруг сделала маленький шажок к нему, смотря в эти невозможные глаза, потом еще один. Безудержный, не поддающийся. И рука сама коснулась его сбившейся челки. Провела по щеке. Малфой не шевельнулся. Она с трудом сглотнула.  
\- Драко, - прошептала она. – У нас все получиться. Мы… - она осеклась. 

МЫ? Как это безнадежно и странно звучало. 

Он молча и неподвижно смотрел ей куда-то между бровей. Херова реальность.  
\- Давай посмотрим, сколько на ней денег, - нерешительно проговорила она, возвращаясь к банкомату. – Скажи пин.  
Драко машинально назвал четыре цифры. С любопытством смотря, как Гермиона жмет клавиши. Через несколько секунд монитор высветил сумму. У Гермионы от увиденного распахнулись глаза. Драко только фыркнул. Малфои были богаты в обоих мирах. Он поморщился.  
\- Грейнджер, сколько ЗДЕСЬ надо? На месяц, может, на два.  
Гермиона растерянно оглянулась. Месяц, два? Он собрался здесь столько жить? Вдвоем? Мерлин. Нервно сжала пальцы. Они играют с огнем.  
\- Соображай, Грейнджер, я не собираюсь тут торчать до рассвета!  
Гермиона кивнула, прикидывая что-то в уме. Когда перед ней ставили какую-то определенную задачу, ее голова, на удивление, сразу начинала работать четко. Прикинув, что к чему, она озвучила сумму вслух.  
Драко опять пожал плечами. Гермиона решительно нажала клавиши, проводя операцию. Внутренности банкомата ожили и через секунду выплюнули с десяток крупных купюр. Гермиона повторила операцию, в этот раз банкомат выдал мелкие купюры. Еще через секунду она вернула карточку и деньги Драко. Он нерешительно забрал карточку и пачку денег из ее холодных пальцев. Гермиона брезгливо вытерла ладони о свои джинсы.  
Малфой вызверился.  
\- Что, презираешь малфоевские деньги? – презрительно процедил он. Она угрюмо посмотрела, как он рассовывает купюры по карманам.  
\- Мы украли их! – обвиняющее резко произнесла Гермиона  
\- Не похеру ли? Люциус не обеднеет.  
\- Малфой! Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я!   
\- Нет! - в ответ, рявкнул он. – Тема закрыта, со своим отцом я как-нибудь сам разберусь! Давай ищи, где поесть и где можно переночевать.

***

 

Это были странные дни. Полные молчания, неподвижности, тоски и одиночества. Они скитались по квартирам, не задерживаясь нигде больше 3-4 дней. Озираться по сторонам вошло в привычку. Смотреть за спину друг другу. Теряться в толпе и путать следы при малейшем подозрении на кого-то. Принюхиваться. Прислушиваться к шорохам так, что на звук начинали поворачиваться ушные раковины. Дичать. 

Гермиона с отчаяньем наблюдала, как все больше замыкается в себе Драко. Маска отчужденности, настороженности и подозрительности уже, казалось, вросла в его кожу. 

Любую новую квартиру он всегда начинал с осмотра всех помещений. Его совершенно не интересовала обстановка или уют. Первым делом подходил к окнам. Смотрел, насколько просматривается улица. Если квартира подходила, он молча кивал Гермионе, ставил стул перед окном и садился. Она расплачивалась с хозяевами, и они оставались одни. В гнетущей тишине. Вдвоем. Он часами мог просиживать в кресле, сцепив пальцы под подбородком, и неподвижно смотреть на положенную перед глазами палочку или на улицу. Сдвинуть, растормошить или разговорить его было невозможно. Малфой существовал в своем огороженном тысячами острых оград мире.

 

Гермиона иногда готовила для них нехитрую еду. Драко всегда ел быстро и молча, будто вкуса не чувствовал. Буркнув "спасибо", снова возвращался на свой пост. 

Сторожить, охранять. Ждать. 

Он постоянно потирал рукой Метку. Странно, что она никак не беспокоила его. И это тоже настораживало и в тоже время давало призрачную надежду. Значит, Люциус ищет сам. Без Темного Лорда. Пока. Но как долго это продолжится? 

Еще один подаренный день. День с ней. День для нее. Еще на один день ближе к концу. Когда-нибудь Волан-де-Морту это надоест, и он вызовет Метку. И та ответит Хозяину. И тогда они придут. Придут убивать. От этой мысли хотелось выть.

 

Иногда он нехотя выходил с Гермионой, поздно по вечерам. Не потому, что надо выходить на воздух. Не мог позволить себе отпускать вечерами одну. В чужой, не понятный ему мир. Ненавистный мир. Он изводил себя страхом. Боялся промахнуться. Боялся не уследить. Потерять. Малфой бился о железные прутья своих запретов. 

Они всегда шли молча, каждый - завернувшись в свой кокон мыслей, страхов и подозрений. Между ними будто выросла глухая стена. Подобно волчье паре, они трусцой патрулировали свое временное логово, отыскивая следы преследующих их врагов. И, не находя, какое-то время еще продолжали жить на этом месте. Но страх гнал их дальше. 

За всю свою жизнь Драко с Гермионой не сменили столько мест, как за эти несколько недель.

Грейнджер изнывала от неизвестности. Душа горела. Она не знала, что происходило ТАМ. Где был Гарри и Рон? Живы ли они? Кроме скудных известий о результатах битвы, которые ей рассказал Малфой, она больше ничего не знала. Ей все больше хотелось переубедить его, обратиться за помощью в Орден. Она рвалась туда. Все чаще ловила на мысли, что идет она в сторону Темного переулка, туда - к границе миров. Она спотыкалась на месте. ТУДА нельзя. Сердце тоскливо сжималось. Гермиона тяжело разворачивалась и уходила. Ее душили эти бесполезное тупое бездействие и ожидание. Чего? Смерти? Чуда? Но он грубо отметал эти попытки что-то изменить. Все ЕЕ попытки. Не позволяя себе эту слабость, не позволяя ей оставлять слово за собой. Это было запредельно. С херовой ясностью понимал, что для нее это единственный выход. Для Малфоя-чистокровки - неприемлемо. Это было невыносимо. Для него и для нее. Они часто ожесточенно ссорились. До истерик. До его бешеного рева, до ее пощечин, до ее отчаянных слез. До его противного металлического привкуса крови во рту. До помутнения. До бешеного секса, в котором выплескивался весь этот ад. 

Их обоих мучили ночные кошмары. То один, то другой с криками вскакивали среди ночи, слепо таращась в темноту. Рука Драко, даже во сне, до судороги сжимала палочку. Их единственную защиту. Слабую, почти бесполезную. И только успокаивающие поцелуи да примиряющие объятия друг друга возвращали их в ночную реальность. Давая уснуть, забыться призрачным тревожным сном.   
Утро, заглядывая в окно, наблюдало всегда одну и ту же картину. Два тела, тесно сплетенные, словно защищающие друг друга от опасности.


	3. Chapter 3

Рон в форме Аврора сидел на камне и с тоской наблюдал за плавящимся закатом. Полуденный зной спал. Макушки деревьев алели последними отблесками солнца. 

Он давно перестал замечать окружающий мир. С тех пор, когда она бежала за ним по хогвартской лестнице… Он не мог простить себе, что не схватил ее тогда за руку. Ведь она крикнула: «Рон, подожди!» Не подождал. Рвался наверх, задохнувшись яростью к очередному Пожирателю. С гудевшей кровью, застилавшей глаза. 

И этот голос, который теперь звал его почти каждую ночь. «Рон, подожди». Он просыпался с бешеным стуком в сердце, которое тут же сжимала ледяная тоска. Гермиона. Надежды найти ее в живых уже не было никакой. Бескрайнее отчаянье и боль теперь навсегда поселились в дырявой душе. Душа его умерла. Умерла вместе с ней. 

Он закрыл глаза. Теплый ветерок нежно ласкал его волосы, щекотал челкой переносицу. На какой-то миг представил, что это ее теплые пальцы, и сейчас он услышит ее до боли родной голос…  
\- Гермиона, я так люблю тебя, - почти беззвучно прошептал Рон. - Я так скучаю по тебе. Прости меня. - Парень открыл глаза, провожая последние отблески солнечных лучей. Пора было идти. Отряды Авроров регулярно выходили в рейды, охраняя зыбкую границу между Орденом и войсками Темного Лорда. 

Наверно, он очерствел. Он равнодушно косил Упивающихся, будто сорняки. Не видел, не хотел видеть их лица. Лез в самое пекло. Ходил на самые рискованные задания, провал которых означал только одно – пытки и мучительную смерть. Он больше не смеялся. Даже не улыбался. Он больше не был тем милым рыжим Уизли, который боялся Запретного леса и пауков. Война вытравила в нем все. Забрала брата, друзей. Забрала Гермиону. И он ушел в Авроры. 

По-другому он жить уже не мог да и не хотел. Теперь уже никогда.

 

Аврор поднялся, запахнул поплотней свою мантию; повернувшись спиной к закату, печатая тяжелыми ботинками сухую землю, скрылся в лесу.  
Он вошел в палатку воинов, где перед каждым рейдом собирали отряд для инструктажа. Неторопливые и сосредоточенные разговоры, серьезные лица. Рону как-то было спокойней среди них. Голова была занята выполнением задачи, а тренированное тело легко подчинялась нагрузкам.

Сегодня опять предстояла очередная вылазка. Разведчик указал место и время сбора Пожирателей. Если удастся кого-то взять в плен – большая удача. Упивающиеся мастерски аппарировали. Порой, не приняв даже вызова. Их трусость вызывала ядовитое презрение, граничившее со слепой яростью. Рон всем сердцем ненавидел их.  
\- Уизли, давай только без фанатизма.  
Рон молча кивнул командиру. Да, конечно.   
Но в бою он превращался в неукротимого, отчаянного, не жалеющего никого монстра. Его вспышек ярости побаивались даже свои. У Пожирателей он пользовался дурной славой хладнокровного убийцы. Иногда, просто заметив его рыжую шевелюру, они тут же покидали поле битвы. За его голову Темный Лорд назначил не меньшую цену, чем за поимку Поттера. 

Рону было все равно.

***

 

\- Люциус, как продвигаются поиски твоего сына? – Волан-де-Морт внезапно вошел к Малфою в кабинет. Малфой-старший поспешно поднялся из-за стола, почтительно наклоняя голову.  
\- Мой Повелитель, - Люциус опустил глаза. Волан-де-Морт не спеша обошел вокруг него, заглядывая в лицо. Ноги Малфоя коснулся скользкий бок Нагайны. Дрожь прошла по телу.  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя мой, друг, – в голосе шипение и издевка. Пожиратель вздрогнул.  
\- Беспокоится не о чем, мой Лорд. Мои люди идут по его следу.   
Почти спокойно. Почти правда. Почти без дрожи в голосе.  
\- Месяц?! – раздражение. – Меня посещает одна мысль, Люциус. Уж не являешься ли ты инициатором этого внезапного исчезновения? - Темный Лорд преувеличенно наклонился, заглядывая в лицо мужчине. - Ты ограждаешь сына от войны, и, наверно, это похвально. Но не забывай! Он принял мою Метку. – Волан-де-Морт выпрямился, провел палочкой сквозь когтистые пальцы. – А это - дезертирство. Когда его найдут... Ты знаешь, что ждет его. Ему не избежать своей участи. Поэтому поиски так затянулись? Может МНЕ уже стоит вмешаться?  
Взгляд красных глаз проник в череп. Ухмылка застыла на тонких губах.

Люциус побледнел, до боли сжал кулаки. Нет-нет-нет. Он найдет Драко сам! 

Волан-де-Морт, отвернувшись, прошел несколько шагов по кабинету.  
\- Нет. Вам не стоит беспокоится. Я сам… И я сам накажу его. Он предал не только вас, он предал свой род.  
\- Сам? – Лорд резко обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на склоненного перед ним человека. – Что ж, мне радостно это слышать, Люциус. Малфои один раз уже подвели меня, но я простил. Я добрый, Люциус… - сипел Лорд. - Но ты выполнишь свой долг до конца. Твой сын. Да, ты сам накажешь его.  
\- Разумеется, Повелитель, - голос предательски дрогнул. Ему нечем дышать. Горло сжал спазм боли.

Больше всего на свете он сейчас желал никогда не найти Драко.

***

 

Он слышал, как закрылась входная дверь. Вздрогнул. Но знал, что это Грейнджер. Чужака выдала бы палочка, которая стала бы мерцать, если бы враги были еще на подходе к дому. Так настроил ее Драко. 

Он устал. Смертельно. 

Все. Тупик. Край.  
Конечная станция. Он выдохся. 

Что дальше? 

Надо думать. Он устал думать. Мыслей больше не осталось. Не о чем уже думать. Все мысли передуманы, перемолоты, перетерты и рассыпаны трухой в пустоту. 

Очевидно то, что он давно все решил для себя. Главное - ее безопасность. Ему же пора. Он больше не может. Пока не стало поздно. Он здесь чужак. А это - ее мир. Здесь этот проклятый Орден. Ее пора отпустить. Они сильнее. Они смогут больше. Они ее защитят. 

Малфой неподвижно смотрел прямо. Эта поза стала такой - до уебищности - привычной!

 

\- Где ты была? – не оборачиваясь, скрипнув зубами. 

Последнее время она подолгу гуляла. Бесцельно бродила по улицам. Находиться с ним в одном помещении становилось невыносимо. 

Он все время молчал. И она молчала в ответ. Стена выросла до небес и стала непреодолимой. Отчаяние разрасталось в них, заполняя все трещинки в их измученных душах.

Она - до уебищности - привычно молчит. 

Ладно. Теперь уже все равно.  
\- Грейнджер, - голос - как надо: привычный, равнодушный. Молодец, сука, держишься. Сердце разрывалось. А так хотелось жить! С ней, всегда. 

Опять этот смертельный выбор. Она должна жить. Не он. Это будет правильно. 

Веки жгло. 

Головой об стену… с разбегу. Внутри выли и метались демоны безысходности.  
Ничего, скоро все кончится. Он сцепил пальцы.  
\- Грейнджер, пообещай мне одну вещь, – Он мог поклясться, что она сейчас натянулась как тетива. Ее страх холодной волной прошелся по его затылку. Малфой закрыл глаза. 

Похуй. 

Не о нем речь. С ним все понятно. Это была большая глупость - бежать. Надо было просто отвести ее тогда в Орден и все. Ничего бы больше не было. Не смог. 

Щенок. Слабак. 

Так и не смог отпустить. Не смог и удержать. 

Он поиграл желваками. 

Его грязнокровка. Его роковая ошибка. Его жизнь, его развороченный рай. 

В комнате повисло тягостное молчание. Вдруг легкие теплые ладошки легли ему на плечи. Он почти не вздрогнул, закрыл глаза. Она скользнула пальцами вверх по шее, зарываясь в его волосы. Сердце бешено заколотилось. Дыхание сбилось. Нет, он должен довести дело до конца. Так больше не может продолжаться. 

Драко схватил Грейнджер за запястья, потянул на себя, заставляя выйти из-за спины, встать перед ним. Малфой открыл глаза и обрушился. Насмерть, в омут, в бездну. Мозг съезжал безжалостно.   
Бездонными отчаянными глазами на него смотрела другая девушка. Незнакомая, немыслимо красивая. 

Невыносимо. 

Сердце заскакало бешеным галопом. 

Гермиона остриглась. Коротко. Совсем. Никаких кудрей, никакой метлы. Безумие. 

Мерлин, она безумно красива. 

И глаза. Эти огромные глаза вытягивали душу, завораживали. Он беспомощно тонул в каре-медовом бездонном омуте грейнджеровских глаз.

 

Малфой тупел, разглядывая это новое лицо. Знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Губы его шевелились, пытаясь вытолкнуть хоть какие-то звуки. 

Гермиона молча наклонилась к лицу Драко и начала целовать. Нежно и настойчиво. Она удерживала его за голову, не давая уклониться. 

У Драко перехватило дыхание, он был не в состоянии противостоять ее губам. 

Он ответил, ответил на этот безумно отчаянный поцелуй, поедающий его губы. Голова кружилась от ее запаха. Меда. Горького меда. 

Она уже на его коленях. Сквозь вытертую ткань джинсов Драко почувствовал ее горячее лоно, тесно прижимающееся к его уже вздыбленному члену. Гермиона обхватила его ногами. Руки девушки вытащили край футболки, задрали вверх. Жадный поцелуй прервался только на мгновение, чтобы сорвать ее через голову и бросить на пол. Ее рубашка уже была распахнута. Виднелась ее круглая мягкая грудь. Сжавшиеся от желания соски. Малфой гладил их, целуя; и его опять уносило. 

Воздух… 

Воздух, дайте воздух, или он задохнется ею, даже не дойдя до кровати. 

Похуй. 

Ее рука уже скользнула под молнию его джинсов. Мурашки наслаждения подняли все волоски на теле. Нежные пальцы уже освободили его член и скользят по его напрягшемуся пульсирующему стволу.  
\- Мерлин, Грейнджер… ты сумасшедшая… ты бесподобная… ненормальная гриффиндорка. - Драко жарко шептал ей в приоткрытый задыхающийся рот. Его пальцы скользнули под край трусиков, входя в мокрую горячую плоть. Она выгнулась, подаваясь бедрами ему на встречу. Ногти впились в плечи слизеринца. И Драко больше не ждет: он входит в нее - быстро, отчаянно.

\- Не забуду. Тебя. Никогда… - одними губами.

Но Грейнджер не слышит его шепота. Она стонет. Ее разгоряченное тело напряженно, она глубоко насаживается на него, словно хочет разорваться. И остаться на нем навсегда. 

У Малфоя плывет в глазах. Сжимая и разжимая ягодицы. Он на грани. Тугая горячая пружина внизу живота скрутилась до невозможности.  
\- Да… для меня, пожалуйста… - Она отклонилась в его руках, вдруг судорожно с криком сжавшись вокруг него, и он отпустил, взрываясь вместе с ней, теряя сознание, падая в никуда.

 

Малфой крепко прижал задыхающуюся Гермиону к себе. Его вспотевшая грудь прижималась к ее мягкой, со стоящими твердыми сосками, груди. Его член все еще был в ней. Она судорожно обнимала его за шею. И вдруг он услышал Гермионин тихий всхлип. Драко вздрогнул. Попытался отстраниться, но она еще крепче прижалась к нему. Горячие капли упали ему на плечо. 

Блять!

Она всегда чувствовала его. Не надо ничего объяснять ей. Она знает. Уже все знает. 

Малфой с трудом сглотнул и еще крепче прижал к себе девушку. 

Теперь он не жалел. Ни о чем. Ни о чем! Ни капли. Это неизбежность. Она будет жить. Ее образ. Его воспоминания о ней дадут ему силы. Силы продержаться. Хоть сколько-нибудь. До неизбежного конца. Но у него будут эти воспоминания. С ним останутся эти минуты, когда она была с ним. 

Он улыбался. Наконец-то улыбался. Страх исчез, и вдруг стало так спокойно.

\- Гермиона, - она вздрогнула. Он так редко называл ее по имени. – Пообещай мне одну вещь. - Он продолжил начатую фразу. Гриффиндорка отчаянно затрясла головой. Он ласково погладил ее по спине. Помолчал.  
-Нет… Драко… нет!!! Ты НЕ ПОСМЕЕШЬ!!! – голос сорвался в крик. – Пожалуйста, не делай этого… Я не смогу… - Слезы вперемешку с быстрыми поцелуями по его лицу. Он не отстранился.

Малфой цепенеет.

\- Пообещай. Ты уйдешь в Орден. И - что бы ни случилось – ты не вмешиваешься. Я должен знать, что ты… в безопасности… Я должен…

Дышать. Нечем дышать. Глотка была сдавлена жгутом отчаянных бессильных слез.  
Он гладил ее по непривычно коротким волосам. Рука дрожала. 

\- Мне нравится твоя прическа, – прошептал он, целуя ее за ухом.  
Они помолчали. Драко приподнял ее на бедрах, позволяя слезть с него. Не спеша застегнул «молнию».  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что так не может быть вечно. Они найдут нас. Не сегодня – завтра, Люциус найдет или Темный Лорд. И я хочу, чтобы в этот момент тебя рядом не было. Уходи. Сейчас.  
\- А ты?  
Драко пожимает плечами.  
\- Вернусь в Малфой-Мэнор.  
\- Они убьют тебя! – Отчаянный шепот сквозь слезы. Она дрожала, зябко обхватив себя холодными пальцами.  
Драко сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
\- Может и нет… Скорее пару Crucio швырнут, – и сам не верил в эту ложь.

Знать, что с ней все хорошо - и все. Просто знать.

\- Уходи, – через силу. Почти равнодушно.  
Гермиона зарыдала. В груди больно сдавило. 

Мерлин, как же больно! Как невыносимо больно! 

Так болит, что воздух становиться плотным. Дышать. Ей нечем дышать. Она смотрит в его невозможные потемневшие, блестевшие от плохо сдерживаемых слез глаза. Она видела эту спадающую на лоб светлую челку, эти широкие обнаженные плечи. 

Запоминала. Впечатывала в память. Навсегда.

Последний раз. 

Он молчал и смотрел на нее. Кулаки сжались.  
\- Гермиона, тебе пора. Уходи.  
Слезы душили ее.   
\- Нет!!!  
\- Уходи!!! Живо!!! Убирайся!!! – он почти кричит. Прощание невыносимо. – Ты знаешь, что делать. Уходи… - и на выдохе тихо - пожалуйста.   
Она бросилась к нему, судорожно обняла за шею, покрывая мокрыми поцелуями.  
-Драко! Драко, не делай этого! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, ДРАКО!!!

Крик в глаза. Дикий отчаянный крик, в кровавые клочья разрывающий его изнутри.

Он молчал, надрывно дыша. Грудная клетка трещала. Закрыл глаза, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Сердце… Бесполезный кровоточащий выжатый орган. 

Сдохнуть! Сдохнуть!!!

Только не испытывать эту жуткую, нечеловеческую боль. 

Невыносимо.

\- Уходи. – Он сделал шаг назад. Отцепил ее руки. Смотрел в ее отчаянные расширенные глаза. Впитывал плывущую прозрачность слез, косые стрелки слипшихся ресниц. 

Последний раз. Не отпускать. Никогда. До конца.

Теперь уже до конца.  
Горло сжато.

Бля-я-ять.

 

Она отступила, закусывая оба кулака, задавливая рвущийся из глотки тоскливый вой. 

Еще шаг назад. Еще. 

Она почти слилась с сумерками коридора. Малфой сморгнул. Тихо щелкнул замок. 

Ушла. 

Тишина раздавила. Он привалился спиной к стене. Сполз на пол.

Боль. 

С хрустом, с силой - затылком по стене. Еще. Выбить эту адскую боль, выжигающую грудь. Он бился затылком до тех пор, пока в голове не загудело, а в глазах не поплыло. Часто и шумно дышал носом. Слепо смотрел в темноту. Медленно поднялся. Нащупал на столе палочку. Теплое дерево привычно мягко легло в ладонь. Он чувствовал ее легкую вибрацию. Она готова была служить своему хозяину. Готова. 

Драко, не оглядываясь, вышел на улицу. Прохладный воздух приятно обнял разгоряченное тело. Ноги сами несли по улицам, не разбирая дороги. Сталкиваясь с редкими прохожими, которые с удивлением смотрели вслед странному полуголому парню, слепо и упрямо прущему вперед, прямо на них.

 

Малфой остановился. Должно быть, тут будет самое подходящее для этого место. Он поморщился. Без разницы где. Одно движение палочкой и отцовские прихвостни будут тут через пару минут. 

Ему было страшно. Но ему было уже все равно. Скоро все кончится. Совсем скоро. 

Он задрал голову в ночное темное небо. Гребаный последний раз. 

Звезд не было видно. Ветер приносил запах сырости и прохлады. Наверно, пойдет дождь. Мысль скользнула по сознанию. Хорошо. Драко улыбнулся. Дождь смоет всю боль, смоет и его - в небытие, в ад. Наверно, приятно умереть в теплый дождь. 

Он закрыл глаза. Рука привычно прочертила воздух, закрутившийся светящимся плотным вихрем вокруг напрягшегося тела. Драко неотрывно смотрел в ночное небо, оскалившись.  
-Лю-ю-юци-и-ус! – презрительный отчаянный рев вырвался из сжатого горла. – Я здесь, Люциус!   
Тело дрожало - напряженно, каждой нервной клеткой. Малфой стоял с закрытыми глазами, упрямо опустив голову. Дыхание тяжелое, сердце с трудом прокачивало враз загустевшую кровь. Через пару секунд в отдалении послышались характерные хлопки. 

Один. Два. Три. Быстро. Ждали. Он криво усмехнулся. Разжал пальцы. Палочка с сухим стуком упала на землю. Заклинание ударило под дых. Тело сложилось пополам, и все накрыла темнота.

***

 

Железная хватка рук с двух сторон удерживала его в стоячем положении. Драко мутит от трансгрессии. Не открывая глаза, он знает где находится. Малфой-Мэнор. Кабинет Люциуса. Воздух был наэлектризован. Медленно Малфой-младший открыл глаза. Сердце тоскливо сжалось. 

\- Попался, сучонок, - злорадный смешок одного из конвоиров. Драко презрительно вздернул верхнюю губу.  
\- Что, ублюдки, слабо было найти раньше? Ур-р-роды, бля.  
Руку резко выкрутили за спину, заставляя согнуться. В плече полыхнула боль.   
\- Отпустите, – от равнодушной ярости спокойного голоса внутри все сжалось. Кожу закололо. Губы разом пересохли. Страх, как в детстве, топил в себе. 

Люциус. 

Руки отпустили, и Драко выпрямился. Отец стоял перед ним, поигрывая тростью. 

Драко ненавидя и упрямо посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. До хруста сжал челюсти. Сердце заходилось страхом и отчаяньем. 

Малфой-старший буравил взглядом его зрачки. Щенок осмелел. Посмел ослушаться. 

Немой поединок длился несколько секунд. А потом Люциус резко замахнулся и наотмашь ударил сына по лицу. Парень отлетел к стене. Из рассечённой скулы и из носа тепло и густо потекло. Рот заполнился липкой жижей. Драко с трудом выплюнул тягучий сгусток, размазал его по подбородку. В голове стоял гул. Он попытался подняться на непослушные ноги, цепляясь за стену. 

Наконец, ему это удалось. Люциус молча и яростно разглядывал его. Драко не опускал глаз и вдруг криво усмехнулся. Похуй. Теперь уже похуй все. 

Второй удар вновь откинул его на стену. Драко с хрустом ударился затылком. В глазах вспыхнуло. Он упал на пол. Сознание помутилось. Кабинет поплыл. 

Люциус брезгливо смотрел на свою запачканную кровью руку.  
\- На цепь, – резко и тихо. Отвернулся, доставая из кармана носовой платок, и не спеша вытер кровь с руки.  
Сильные руки оторвали Драко от пола, потащили по коридорам - вниз. Тело непослушно провисало, ноги заплетались, волочились по каменным плитам. Изо рта и носа падали тяжелые капли. На полу оставались смазанные следы крови. Его швырнули в холодную темноту. Драко больно приложился скулой об пол. Кто-то грубо схватил его за ногу и потащил к стене. Каменная крошка обжигающе сдирала кожу на груди, животе и локтях. Еще секунда - и тяжелое кольцо жестко сомкнулось на его лодыжке. 

\- Гермиона, - мысль масляным пятном проплыла в сознании. - Сначала ты, потом я. - он горько усмехнулся.

Пес с силой пнул под ребра. Боль огненной вспышкой разорвала бок. Из горла вырвался сдавленный булькающий всхлип. 

Бля-я-ять... 

Как же больно! Он инстинктивно прижал руки к втянувшемуся животу, подобрал колени, утыкаясь лбом в пол.  
\- Добро пожаловать в ад, - Пожиратель наклонился почти вплотную. 

Следом оба пса громко заржали и вышли из подвала. Драко еще какое-то время тяжело дышал, согнувшись, справляясь с болью. Краем глаза он неотрывно смотрел за далеким расплывающимся огнем от факела. 

Это было единственное, что сейчас удерживало его затухающее сознание.


	4. Chapter 4

Рон сосредоточенно наблюдал из укрытия за темным переулком и дверью в дом с потушенными окнами. Натянутый, как стрела, готовый в любой момент вступить в схватку. И неважно, сколько человек будет сейчас ему противостоять. 

В ночи шелестели какие-то шорохи. Ветерок гонял по плитам мусор. Пахло дождем. В конце улицы мелькнула чья-то тень. Рон вытянулся, покрепче сжал палочку.  
Темная фигура, крадучись, шла по переулку, кутаясь в длинный плащ. Капюшон скрывал лицо. Да и не по фигу ли, кто это? Для человека в плаще это последний вечер в его жизни. И куда бы он сейчас ни шел, цели он уже никогда не достигнет. Потому что уже совершил роковую ошибку, перейдя на ту сторону улицы, где затаился Аврор. План молниеносно родился в голове, даже не успевая созреть, сразу воплотившись в действие. Фигура поравнялась с укрытием, и тяжелая жесткая рука в перчатке плотно обхватила рот человека, а вторая нанесла короткий резкий уверенный удар в живот. Тело бесшумно осело на руки Уизли. Пару секунд Рон бегло осматривал темный переулок, после чего легко взвалил тело себе на плечи. 

Охота удалась. Он бегом преодолел расстояние до конца улицы, нырнув в темный проем между домами. Остальное закончат его товарищи. Связывающее заклинание на запястья рук. Рон подкинул обмякшее тело, начертил руну и через секунду трансгрессировал в лагерь.

***

 

\- Рон. – Кто-то тряхнул Рона за плечо. В камине так приятно и тепло потрескивал огонь. Пахло деревом и лимоном. Он всего на секунду закрыл глаза и даже не заметил, как провалился в сон. Странно глубокий, без сновидений. 

Не иначе, Джинни опять постаралась и капнула ему какого-нибудь расслабляющего зелья. 

Он резко открыл глаза и вскочил. Привычка, появившаяся на службе в аврорате. Включаться сразу, как только открываются глаза.  
\- Ого! Не помню, чтобы ты так просыпался в Хогварсте.  
Рон резко обернулся на до боли знакомый голос. 

Мерлин!

\- Гарри!!! - Бывшие гриффиндорцы столкнулись в сильных дружеских объятиях. – Мерлин! Гарри!!! Как так? Откуда???

Они сели. Несколько секунд рассматривая друг друга, каждый замечал разительные перемены в другом.  
\- Гарри, что это? – Рон с удивлением показал на белесую полоску волос возле виска. Глаза его расширились. Поттер лишь пожал широкими плечами.  
\- Лучше расскажи, как ты, как Джинни? – Он напряженно замолчал, не решаясь задать застрявший в глотке вопрос. - …Гермиона?

Рон тяжело ссутулился, отрицательно молча, кивнул головой.

\- Значит, это не слухи. – Гарри вдруг закинул голову назад и резко сморгнул. Известие о гибели подруги сначала воспринял, как дурацкий слух. Осознание ее смерти было так же страшно, как смерть Сириуса. Бессилие и отчаянье захлестнули его, ярость кипела, заставляя глупо и бессмысленно рисковать. Только волевое решение Аберфорта Дамблдора, который возглавил Орден брата, заставило Гарри уехать из страны. Слишком было рискованно, слишком остро. Молодой человек метался, как раненый зверь. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем. А он был нужен, так катастрофически нужен со своими светлыми мозгами и сильной волей. 

\- Может, по стаканчику? – После долгого молчания Гарри вскинул глаза на друга. Рон пожал плечами.  
\- Можно, но у нас почти всегда боевая готовность.  
\- Ничего. Мы не много. Просто. За встречу. За Гермиону, – тихо добавил он.  
Янтарная жидкость мягко выплеснулась на дно пары стаканов, и один из них Гарри протянул Рону. Оба молча приподняли их. Гарри слегка пригубил, а Рон выпил залпом. Вкуса не почувствовал.

\- Надолго? – Уизли поставил стакан на столик. Смотрел, как отблескивает огонь на стеклах очков друга.  
\- Думаю, навсегда. - Гарри тепло улыбнулся. - Я там так устал. Так хотел вас всех увидеть.

Осекся. 

Как рана, которую постоянно цепляешь, и она постоянно кровоточит и все никак не заживет. Никогда.

Рон слегка кивнул и продолжил смотреть в осунувшееся лицо Гарри.  
\- Джинни видел?  
\- Нет еще. Я только прибыл. Сразу сюда - мне сказали, что ты тут.  
Рон опять слегка кивнул. Сотни вопросов зудели на языке. Но в их отношении, он уже привык не задавать вопросов. Никаких вопросов.  
\- Что дальше, Гарри? Лорд лютует. Он окреп. Хотя в его армии стали появляться дыры.  
\- Дыры? – Гарри с удивлением поднял глаза.  
\- Низшие, оборотни, егеря. Они частенько перебегают туда-сюда. Бесчестные твари. Всюду ищут выгоду. Думаю, что в решающей битве на них не придется рассчитывать. Ни нам, ни Лорду.  
Гарри понимающе кивнул, потер подбородок. Присел на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Уже скоро. Совсем скоро, Рон.

 

В дверь постучали.  
\- Да, – крикнул Рон. В проем просунулась взлохмаченная голова молоденького Аврора. Увидев Гарри, он удивленно поднял брови, и его детское лицо расплылась в восторженной улыбке. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, повертел в руках стакан, поставил рядом со стаканом Рона.  
\- Не глазей ты так на Гарри, дыру в нем протрешь. Чего тебе? – Рон поднялся из кресла.  
Мальчишка сморгнул, переведя взгляд на Уизли.  
\- Мистер Уизли, там ваш пленный. Меня послали сказать, что он рассказывает интересные вещи.  
Рон скривился. Пофигу, пусть хоть соловьем заливается. Он никогда не присутствовал на допросах. Его начинало тошнить от презрения к этим трясущимся за свою шкуру тварям.  
\- И что? – безразлично.  
\- Он рассказал про… мисс Грейнджер.

БАХ! 

Оба подорвались и одновременно бросились к двери, роняя на пол столик и сметая мальчишку к сторону. 

Они стремительно бежали через весь лагерь. Подобно двум обезумевшим от преследования животным. Круша, ломясь, перепрыгивая через попадающиеся под ноги препятствия, расшвыривая зазевавшихся людей. Поскальзываясь на сырой траве, с колотящимися в горлах сердцами, с бешеным гулом в головах. 

Быстрей-быстрей-быстрей. 

Одновременно ворвались в палатку, и Рон с размаху, мертво схватил пленного за горло, впечатал пленника в стену. Аврор шумно дышал носом. Глаза были сужены, полыхая ледяной яростью.  
\- Говори, сука! Все говори! – сатанея от ненависти.  
\- Рон! – Гарри предпринял попытку отцепить железную хватку. Но Уизли еще сильнее сдавил пальцы. Пожиратель захрипел и закатил глаза, бессильно царапая грязными ногтями защитный манжет форменного рукава Аврора.  
\- Рон! Отпусти! – громкий крик Поттера вернул рыжего в реальность. – Если ты придушишь его, мы ничего не узнаем!  
Рон некоторое время прожигал взглядом посиневшее надутое лицо и разжал пальцы. Человек тяжело осел, хватая почерневшими губами воздух.  
\- Говори! – голос Гарри от нетерпения звенел.  
\- Я… я хотел подарить ее Лорду.  
\- Что-о???!!! – Рев Уизли разорвал палатку. И только крепкая рука Поттера силой удержала его на месте.  
\- Это я, я тогда в школе схватил ее, – Пожиратель сглотнул, скривился.  
\- Он под веритасерумом? – Гарри бросил быстрый взгляд на Кингсли.  
Тот молча кивнул.  
\- Дальше!  
\- Я привез ее в Малфой-Мэнор.  
\- Что??? - в голос воскликнули Гарри и Рон.  
\- Ах ты, ублюдок! Что ты сделал с ней? – Рон клокотал от ярости. Ненависть застилала глаза, не давая дышать. Он сжал кулаки до хруста костей.  
\- Ничего. Я запер ее в подвале. Никто не знал, что она там. Я хотел ее подарить Лорду, чтобы он обменял ее потом на Поттера. – Затравленный взгляд в сторону Гарри.  
Тот нахмурился. Это был бы провал. Если бы Гермиона действительно попала в руки Лорду, Гарри, не задумываясь, пошел бы на этот обмен. Сейчас бы она была жива.  
\- Дальше, – яростно зашипел Уизли.  
\- А дальше – ничего. Она пропала из подвала.  
\- Что-о???!!! – опять одновременно.  
\- Однажды я спустился посмотреть, как она там, и нашел только пустую цепь.  
\- Сука!!! – Рон рванул к Пожирателю. Мощный удар по лицу запрокинул того на спину. Брызги крови веером разлетелись по стенам.  
Гарри с другими аврорами кинулись к обезумевшему Уизли, который молотил пленника по лицу, превращая его в одну кровавую кашу.  
\- Рон! Рон! – его-еле оттащили, силой заставив сесть на пол. Человек захлебывался кровью. Тягуче сплевывал сгустки на пол. Глаза заплыли. Нос свернут набок. Он блевал. Блевал черной кровью, перемешанной с желчью.  
\- Убью, мра-а-азь, – скрежетал зубами, оскалившись Аврор.  
\- Уизли, успокойся! - приказной тон Кингсли Бруствера отрезвил.  
Кто-то плескал на пленника водой. Под ним образовалась грязная лужа. Он хрипел.  
\- Что было потом? – вопрос задает Бруствер, кидая предупреждающий взгляд на разъяренного Уизли.  
\- Ничего, – булькает кровью Пожиратель. – Кто-то освободил ее. Не знаю. Я не поднимал шума. Сам виноват, галеонов хотел срубить. Хотел быть Пожирателем.

Рон зарычал. Но рука Гарри сжала плечо.  
\- Кто мог это сделать?  
\- Сдается мне, это сделал Драко. Сучонок ненавидел нас. Жаль, что не смогу ему свернуть шею, - пленник ухмыльнулся.  
\- Почему ты решил, что это Драко Малфой? – Гарри напрягся.  
\- А то кто? И потом, он почти сразу исчез из замка. Темный Лорд бушевал. Чуть не убил Люциуса.

Авроры с удивлением переглядывались между собой. Драко Малфой? Меньше всего на свете они сейчас готовы были услышать это имя - да еще в таком контексте.

\- Где сейчас Драко? – Гарри в нетерпении кусал губы.  
\- Да, хрен разберет. Исчез. Говорят, трансгрессировал к грязнокровкам, - пленник хохотнул, презрительно длинно сплюнул кровью. - Старший пустил ищеек по его следу. Только сучонок хитрым оказался, он там магией не пользуется. Найти трудно будет. Если только где-то сам проколется.  
Гарри и Рон напряженно переглянулись. 

Маглы. 

Догадка одной яркой вспышкой озарилась в обеих головах.  
\- Гермиона! – одновременно и облегченно.

Жива!!!

Гарри вдруг осел на пол рядом с Роном и потер лицо. 

Мерлин. Она жива! 

Ну, конечно! Только она может прекрасно, как и он, ориентироваться в мире маглов. Рон уставился в одну точку перед собой, подтянул колени, положив на них локти, запустил пальцы в волосы. Гермиона жива. Ему надо было заново привыкнуть к этой мысли, пустить в свой воспаленный, заледенелый мозг.

Отпустило. Разжалось.

Воздух живительной чистой струей вдруг расправил его сжатые до сих пор легкие, погнал кровь по венам.  
\- Жива. Жива. Жива, – как заклинание повторял он, и губы его вдруг растянулись в широкой улыбке. Гермиона Грейнджер жива. 

Мерлин, спасибо. Спасибо. 

Авроры, глядя на воскресающего Уизли, тоже стали улыбаться. Гарри крепко обнял друга.  
\- Мы найдем ее. Для нас это будет гораздо проще, чем для Упивающихся. Рон, я уверен, мы скоро увидимся с ней. Я обещаю.

***

 

Слезы не прекращались. Они лились неиссякаемым потоком. Жгли глаза и щеки. Девушка одиноко медленно брела по незнакомым опустевшим улицам. Ночь сгущалась. Редкие прохожие, тревожно поглядывая на небо, спешили укрыться в теплых домах. 

Она не заметила, как тяжелые капли стали звонкими шлепками падать вокруг на асфальт. 

Дождь. 

Гермиона остановилась посреди улицы. Дождь. Подняла к небу опухшее от слез и горя лицо, позволяя каплям падать на воспаленную кожу. Холодные капли быстро просочились под рубашку, заставляя прилипнуть к телу. Словно включили воду на полную мощность. Потоки воды обрушились на плечи. Она почти моментально промокла. Короткая юбка прилипла к бедрам. А слезы не прекращались. Струи нещадно хлестали по телу, закручиваясь в водовороты, устремляя потоки вниз по улице. Где-то громыхнуло. Гермиона вздрогнула. Холодная вода отрезвила. Гриффиндорка озиралась в поисках какого-нибудь убежища. На глаза попался вход в метро. Быстро перебежала через дорогу, нырнула в гудящую духоту. Боль притупилась. Она зябко обхватила себя за плечи. Посмотрев запутанную схему цветных линий, она решительно отправилась в нужном направлении, и через пару минут вагон метро с грохотом нес ее в сторону площади Гримо.

 

Мысли работали, как шестеренки часов. Каждая в отдельности, и в то же время - одновременно, прокручивались, рождая определенный план. Она была настроена решительно.  
Ну ведь действительно, вряд ли Люциус убьет Драко. 

Вряд ли? Там ведь еще и Волан-де-Морт. А он раздумывать не станет.  
Мерлин...

Она с трудом сглотнула, положив руку на саднящее горло. И все-таки. Это маловероятно. Но надо очень надеяться, что Драко жив. Еще жив. Значит есть еще время собрать силы, пробраться в Мэнор, спасти. 

Успеть. 

Ее убивала мысль, что она может не успеть. В воображении рисовались картины одна страшней другой. От которых продирал озноб по коже. Надо только приобрести очень мощную палочку. Она все продумает. Как всегда. Когда они еще были втроем. Гарри, Рон. Что с ними? В конце концов, они не оставят ее беспомощной… если еще живы. 

Гермиона в волнении сжала кулаки. Механический голос объявил ее станцию. Она быстро вскочила с места. Выбежала из вагона и устремилась к эскалатору. Успеть. Успеть. Только успеть. Мысль кнутом хлестала сознание.

***

 

\- Мерлин… Гер… Гермиона? Гермиона! – радостный визг Джинни заставил подскочить на месте. В следующую секунду девушка повисла у гриффиндорки на шее, целуя, смеясь и плача одновременно. – Это ты? Гермиона! Гермиона! Мерлин! Тебя не узнать!  
\- Джинни! – девушка крепко обнимала свою подругу. Сердце радостно билось.  
Она дома.  
\- Как? Откуда? Где ты все это время пропадала? - затараторила рыжая, хватая Гермиону за руки. – Ты вся промокла! Тебе холодно. Скорее в дом. Мам! Ма-амаа! Гермиона вернулась!

Грейнджер вымученно улыбнулась. Так уже было однажды. Очень давно. В прошлой жизни. Почти не с ней. «… моя Amortentia пахнет свежей травой… и зубной пастой… мятной». Чем пахнет сейчас твоя Amortentia? Гермиона судорожно вздохнула. Сейчас она пахла тошнотворно, кровью. Малфоевской кровью.

 

Бурная встреча Гермионы в Ордене почти лишила ее сил. Все хотели знать. Как? Почему? Где она была все это время? Слишком много вопросов одновременно. И она не хотела на них отвечать. Она слабо отмахивалась. Она, конечно, была рада увидеть всех, но у нее была другая цель. 

Успеть – хлестнула мысль. 

Грейнджер вздрогнула.  
\- Мне надо поговорить с Аберфортом. Это важно. Где я могу его увидеть?  
\- Что-то случилось? – Артур Уизли тревожно и тепло заглянул ей в глаза.  
Она заметно нервничала, натягивая на кисти рук манжеты сухой толстовки, в которую переоделась.  
\- Не знаю… Но очень возможно!  
\- Я могу помочь?  
\- Нет, мне нужен Дамблдор. И это срочно.  
\- Он сейчас в лагере, там. - Кивок головой в неопределенном направлении.  
\- Отправьте меня туда.  
\- Но Гермиона эт...  
\- Немедленно!!! – разорвался ее звенящий повелительный крик.  
Несколько пар удивленных глаз нерешительно уставились на побелевшее лицо, пылающие отчаянной решимостью глаза. Она не извинилась. Она не смутилась. Стояла натянуто, упрямо и зло, задрав подбородок.  
\- Гермиона. Хорошо, если тебе это так важно, – запнулся Уизли.  
\- Жизненно! И еще – мне нужна палочка! Желательно – помощней. – От ее голоса в воздухе повисло неловкое молчание. Они не узнавали эту девушку. Это была другая Гермиона, совершенно. Чужая. Джинни смотрела на подругу и хмурилась. 

Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в этих повелевающих нотках в голосе - ускользающее, но определенно знакомое.

 

***

 

\- Нет. - Аберфорт опустил ладонь на раскинутый пергамент. Он молча выслушал отчаянную речь Грейнджер. Потом поднял руку в пресекающем возражение жесте.  
\- Вы… да как… Он спас мне жизнь! Он рисковал! Из-за меня он сейчас там, – подбородок предательски затрясся.  
\- Девочка моя, ты хочешь, чтобы я послал отряд Авроров в логово Лорда для спасения другого Пожирателя? – Дамблдор недобро усмехнулся.  
\- Он не Пожиратель! – отчаянно воскликнула Гермиона. – Метку поставили насильно! Он не хотел! Он никого не убивал!!!  
\- Возможно. Но это не меняет сути дела.  
\- Но его убьют. - Свистящий шепот сквозь спазм в горле.

Аберфорт поднялся из-за стола. Сделал несколько молчаливых шагов по кабинету. С сожалением взглянул на дрожащую в отчаянье девушку.  
\- Это война, Гермиона. И, увы, на ней кого-нибудь убивают. Это неизбежность. И ты это сама прекрасно понимаешь. Мне очень жаль. Но я ничем не могу тебе помочь. По крайней мере, сейчас. Волан-де-Морт готов. Готовы и мы. Битва может начаться в любой момент. И у меня каждый боец на вес золота. Малфой-Мэнор укреплен и неприступен. Чтобы войти туда, нужен немаленький отряд. Незамеченным туда пробраться нереально. Поверь. Мы изучили его со всех сторон. Тебе придется смириться и подождать.  
Гриффиндорка давилась слезами. 

Смириться и подождать?!

Ни за что! Ярость захлестнула ее. Она не отступится. Драко не может ждать! Она должна успеть!

***

 

Мир остановился. Звуки, голоса, предметы все исчезло. Осталось три пары глаз, впившихся друг в друга. Не узнающие, вопрошающие, отчаянно восхищенные и печально констатирующие. Они изменились. Они выросли на сотни лет. Они почти старики, хотя все еще живы.

Просто еще живы. Снова вместе.

Они молчали, и ни один не решался сделать шаг навстречу другим. Ее возмужавшие мальчики, их невыносимо прекрасная девочка. Наконец, она не выдержала и всхлипнула. Они кинулись к ней, разрывая, прижимая каждый к себе. Мерлин. Они столько шли к этому. Надеялись, не верили - так, что почти умерли. 

Почти.

***

 

\- Гермиона, нет… - и он не узнал своего шепота.  
Мир второй раз за сегодня рушился вокруг него. Теперь - навсегда. С оглушающим грохотом заваливало рот и глотку, и снова легкие сжимались. Боль возвращалась.

Боль! 

Кулаком в стену. Рон тупо рассматривал оконную раму. Тягучая жижа затопила сердце. Он закрыл глаза. Лбом ударился о дерево. Еще. Кровь гудела в голове. 

Умереть. 

Второй раз. Разбить эту пылающую башку, вырвать из ребер тухнущее сердце.  
\- Когда он успел? Когда сожрал тебя? Когда? - Рон зло шептал с зарытыми глазами.

Они сидели втроем. Как раньше. Вместе. Порознь. Тишина теннисным шариком скакала между ними, отпрыгивая от одного к другому. Другая реальность.

Грейнджер сжалась на краешке кресла. Глубоко засунув руки в карманы толстовки, невидяще уставилась в одну точку, впереди себя. Поттер напротив. Широко расставив ноги, поставил локти на колени, запустив в волосы нервные пальцы.  
\- Он ни в чем не виноват, – тихо произнесла гриффиндорка.

Оба вздрогнули. Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на нее. Удивленно, подозрительно, с сожалением. Не узнавая. В нем все больше поднималось желание залезть к ней в голову. Узнать правду. Но это будет неправильно. Это ее жизнь. Это ее выбор. Неправильный, глупый, роковой. 

Неужели в этой многолетней борьбе проклятый слизеринский хорек выиграл? Да, еще как! С разгромным, позорным для Гриффиндора, счетом. Непоправимым счетом. 

Чашу Слизерина завалила гора огромных изумрудов. Пустая чаша Гриффиндора взлетела вверх и теперь уже никогда не опустится вниз. 

Гарри потер лицо. На Рона не хотел смотреть. Не хотел видеть исходящую кровью дотлевающую душу друга. Не имел права. Накануне решающей битвы он должен быть собран. Спокоен. Блядски спокоен. Гребанная-Надежда-Всего-Магического-Мира. Это его персональный ад. И он должен. Сука. Всем должен. 

Поттер рыкнул, сорвался с места. Подошел к графину с огневиски. Плеснул в стакан. Не слишком ли часто? Он криво усмехнулся. Посмотрел на Гермиону. Будешь? Она отрицательно помотала головой. Губы сжаты, кулаки в карманах. Наэлектризована, напряжена, как взведенная пружина. 

Глупая. 

Он залпом опрокинул стакан. Жидкость опалила горло, расплавилась теплом в желудке. Хорошо. Поттер тряхнул головой.  
\- Гермиона, – начал он. – Аберфорт, действительно, не может тебе помочь. Это… в общем, сейчас не время и не место.

Тупо.

\- Гарри, однажды мы уже спасли его. Почему нельзя это сделать второй раз? Малфоя могут убить. В любую минуту.  
Краем глаза она видела, как презрительно скривился Уизли.  
\- Туда и дорога хорьку.  
Вздрогнула. Не посмела его одернуть, как всегда. Все изменилось. Грейнджер с трудом сглотнула. Голова шла кругом.  
\- Я понимаю. Я не имела права просить вас об этом. Простите. – Из глаз опять закапали непрошеные слезы.  
Уизли грохнул кулаком по подоконнику и отвернулся, ненавидя глядя в темноту. Гермиона поднялась с кресла.  
\- Он просто спас мне жизнь, – прошептала она. Медленно наглухо застегнула «молнию» на толстовке и не спеша направилась к двери.  
\- Куда ты? – Гарри окликнул ее. Она только пожала плечами и вышла из палатки в ночь.

***

 

Темный переулок. Она очнулась. Как ноги занесли ее сюда? Это страшное место. Его по доброй воле все обходят стороной. Из переулка тянуло могильным холодом и запахом плесени. Тишина казалась осязаемой. Достаточно сделать маленький шаг вперед, и твоя душа будет вздернута. Девушка вздрогнула. Почему она здесь? Неужели, она уже все решила? Когда это решение созрело в ее голове, и почему она не отдала себе отчет в том, куда пришла? 

Грейнджер нахмурилась. А разве у нее есть выбор? Ей нужны силы. Нечеловеческие силы. Она не спасет их с Малфоем, если… если, что? Судорожно сглотнула. Сколько вопросов, и ни одного ответа. 

Гриффиндорка сделала осторожный, но решительный шаг вперед. Переулок разом поглотил ее. Тишина плотно прилипла к телу, давя на уши. Она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать. Разорвать эту нереальную тишину. Медленно шла вперед, озираясь, вздрагивая. Бесшумные и неясные тени мелькали впереди. Будто изучая, чьи-то бестелесные пальцы пробегали холодком по лицу. От этих касаний девушку бил мелкий озноб. Она слышала чьи-то шепотки. В страхе озиралась, но не видела никого вокруг себя. Сердце сжималось в безотчетном страхе. А вот и та дверь. Ей туда. На миг закрыла глаза. Она столько читала об этих Силах в Запретной секции. Тайно. Умирая от любопытства, содрогаясь от страха. С облегчением думая тогда, что это ее не касается. И теперь она здесь. И ей нужна помощь. От них. Мерлин, помоги. Открыла глаза, шагнула на крыльцо и толкнула темную дверь. Сердце учащенно билось.

 

В помещении стоял плотный тяжелый мрак, такой же, как на улице. Множество полок, уходящих ярусами в темноту, были забиты пергаментами и древними книгами. Склянки с чудовищным содержимым слабо отсвечивали от единственной мерцающей черной свечи, жирно оплывающей на столе. Остро пахло травами и настоями. Если не знать, что это за место, то можно подумать, что ты в кладовой Снейпа. Гермиона стиснула похолодевшие руки. Сделала еще шаг. Свеча внезапно затрещала, чадя и разбрызгивая искры.

\- Я ждала тебя, - шелестящий голос раздался из ниоткуда. Девушка вздрогнула, озираясь по сторонам. Боясь увидеть чудовище. Из темноты медленно выплыла фигура женщины. Черное строгое платье в пол. Гладко зачесанные смоляные волосы забраны в «хвост». Бледное вытянутое лицо, пронзительно-острый взгляд черных глаз. Высасывающий взгляд. Проникающий в самые глубины души. Она протянула девушке руку. Гермиона повиновалась, молча протягивая свою. Рука женщины оказалась на удивление мягкой, теплой.  
\- Ты боялась увидеть монстра?  
Гермиона слабо кивнула. Но губы ведьмы не тронула даже тень улыбки. Лицо ее было неподвижно. Горели только глаза, выворачивающие душу наизнанку.  
\- Я знаю, зачем ты пришла. Но хорошо ли ты подумала?  
Гермионе казалось, что голос незнакомки звучит у нее в голове. Ведьма разглядывала ее, не позволяя разгядеть себя. Девушке казалась, что та смотрит на нее сквозь ползущую дымку.  
\- Да, – тихо ответила она.  
\- Разве ты уверена в этом?  
\- Да.  
\- Скажи. – Женщина не отпускала холодную ладонь гриффиндорки. Девушка закрыла глаза. У нее было странное ощущение нереальности происходящего. Будто во сне. Они разговаривали молча. Колдунья не спеша стала ходить вокруг, еле касаясь подолом платья ее ног. Гермиона лишь вскользь подумала о том, что руку ее так и не отпустили. В комнате стояла все та же пронзительная тишина.  
\- Я люблю его.  
\- Любишь? Любовь – призрак. Ты готова отдать свои жизнь и душу за призрак?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты можешь ошибаться. Человек слаб, ему свойственно ошибаться. Скажи мне.  
\- Я не могу без него.  
\- Глупость. Ты прекрасно можешь без него. Судьбой тебе предначертан другой. Твой выбор может быть ошибочен.  
\- Я не верю в предсказания! И мне не нужен другой!  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?  
\- Мое сердце.  
\- Сердце… О, да. Сердце - это просто слабый человеческий орган. Он подвержен болезням, как и весь человек. Разве можно довериться ему? Скажи мне.  
\- Я сама отдала ему свое сердце. Оно теперь у него.  
\- Ты опять можешь ошибаться. Он может не любить тебя. Разве он признался тебе? Скажи мне.  
\- Его поступки… Он уже доказал… Я знаю. Я чувствую его, я слышу его…  
\- Ты - сильная ведьма. Тебе дано знать и чувствовать. Но здесь ты можешь ошибаться. Скажи мне.  
\- Не важно. Я люблю его. Я так хочу. Он – мое все. Мое сердце болит, когда ему плохо, и радуется, когда ему хорошо. Его боль – моя боль. Его счастье – мое счастье. Его жизнь – моя жизнь. Он - вся моя жизнь! Не будет его – не станет меня. И я не хочу иного!  
Ведьма продолжала ходить вокруг девушки, и от этого размеренного кружения пространство в глазах тошнотворно вращалось.  
\- Твоя любовь разрушительна. Знаешь ли ты, что уже совершила злодейство? Худшее. Ты отвергла другого, и его сердце умерло. Ты воскресила душу, а потом умертвила ее вновь. Его душа искалечена. Она уже никогда не станет прежней.

Грейнджер вздрогнула и резко открыла глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось, и руки похолодели. Она тяжело дышала. Гермионе казалось, что воздух вместе с внутренностями вытягивали из тела.  
\- Я не властна над своим сердцем. Я не могу ему приказывать. Так получилось. Я люблю другого. Я никому не желала зла!  
Ведьма продолжала медленно кружить вокруг дрожащей девушки.  
\- А если он сделает иной выбор? Он может оставить тебя. Свое сердце он может отдать другой. Ты готова простить его? Ты готова принять его выбор? Отпустить?  
Девушка учащенно дышала. Сердце сжималось в тисках страха.  
\- Да, – шепотом, четко, прямо в черный омут глаз ведьмы. Та долго и молча смотрела ей прямо в душу, оценивая, взвешивая. Девушка содрогнулась. На секунду ей показалось, что из нее вынули все, оставив только пустую оболочку. Ей стало холодно.  
\- И ты простишь его? Отпустишь? И все равно будешь любить?  
\- Да…  
\- Я вижу, в тебе нет сомнения. Я помогу тебе. Но знай – моя цена высока. Слишком высока. Ты готова платить?  
\- Да, – твердый, еле слышный шепот леденил ее губы.  
\- Хорошо, но, возможно, ты сейчас совершаешь самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. - Ведьма перестала ходить вокруг гриффиндорки и отпустила ее руку.  
\- Мне не о чем сожалеть.  
Она готова на все, лишь бы с Малфоем ничего не случилось. Лишь бы он выжил. Она должна успеть! И если цена такова, она готова платить. Ведь завтра для них может быть поздно.

***

Свет далеким мутным пятном плыл перед глазами. Тела не было. Слизеринец его больше не чувствовал. Сколько это длилось, он не знал. Время перестало существовать, наверно, после третьего или четвертого Cruciatusа. После тяжелых ударов ботинок по истерзанному телу. После Legilimensа, которое применил к нему отец.  
Когда ярость, граничащая с безумием, не знала границ. После Sectumsempra… Он не чувствовал льющуюся на него ледяную воду. Он не слышал слов, которые кричали ему в разбитое лицо. Он ничего уже не помнил. 

Он закрыл глаза, снова и снова пытаясь провалиться в спасительную пустоту, но ему не давали. Грубо и резко выдергивали обратно. Мир перевернут. Он не понимал, где верх, а где низ. Тело одним куском свежего мяса безвольно висело, распятое в воздухе. Подыхающее, сочащееся своей чистой кровью. Сколько он ее уже выхлебал? Сколько выхаркнул на каменный пол? Сколько выблевал вместе со своей чистокровной желчью? Сколько еще осталось?

***

 

Слез не было. Все. Они кончились. Наверное, навсегда. 

Сухими горящими глазами она рассматривала темную полосу леса. Одна. Теперь уже одна. Не важно. Все изменилось. Сердце больше не сжималось тоскливо. Оно замерло. Просто, дрожало мелкой поганой дрожью.

Хватит.

Ей больше нечего ждать. Ей больше не на кого надеяться. Ее больше ничего не держит.  
\- Драко, – беззвучно прошептали губы в темноту. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться и вызвать его образ. Увидеть и почувствовать его. Повела слегка головой, улавливая воздушные вибрации. Гриффиндорка была слишком напряжена, поэтому видела только смутное пятно распятого в воздухе тела и чувствовала слабые затухающие удары его сердца.  
– Я уже иду, Драко. Дождись меня. 

Глаза распахнулись. Она сосредоточилась. Губы плотно сжаты. Из рукава толстовки, словно стилет, выстреливает палочка. Новая. Боярышник и сердцевина из жилы дракона. Десять дюймов. Безупречная, мощная, послушная. Все. Она готова.

Только успеть. Увидеть, прикоснуться. Остаться с ним. Навсегда. Это ее выбор. Цена не важна.

Другая рука сжала медальон. Он тепло и уютно лег в ладонь. Странный невзрачный камушек. Она опять закрыла глаза. Выбор сделан. Судорожно вздохнула, с силой сжала камень в кулаке. Он начал тлеть. Разгораться все сильнее. Девушке уже казалось, что она сжимает раскаленный уголь. В голове начал звучать ведьмин шепот. Он нараспев читал темное заклятие на древнем языке. Она эхом повторяла его. Слово в слово. По коже мороз. Жар стал нестерпимым. Тело внутри горело. Пространство вокруг искрилось и плыло. Темное входило в гриффиндорку. Овладевая. Расправляя огненные крылья, распрямляясь. Вдыхая раскаленный воздух. Дьяволица внутри проснулась, дико хохоча. Она очень сильна - и готова. Готова преданно служить той, в чьем теле воскресла. Голос затих. Гермиона повторила последнее слово.

Открыла глаза. Лунный свет чиркнул по желтой радужке. Зрачки резко сузились до полоски и тут же расширились, заполняя почти всю радужку глаз. Тело взведено до мелкой нетерпеливой дрожи. Дыхание глубокое и мощное. Сердце ровно пульсировало, качая по венам горячую кровь. Каждый мускул натянут. Камень из ладони беззвучно скользнул в траву.

Готова.

Присела на одно колено, повела носом, принюхиваясь. С шумом втянула в легкие ночной воздух, впитывая даже неуловимые запахи. Прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам. Желтые кошачьи глаза резко и настороженно чертили по темноте. Взгляд не знал преград. Запах вел ее. Дьяволица внутри нетерпеливо щелкнула хвостом. Гриффиндорка резко сорвалась с места, подобно выпущенной пуле. Ноги почти не касались земли. Отмеряя нечеловеческие метры, она устремилась вперед, к своей одной единственной Цели.

***

 

Острые пики темного замка плыли в отсветах лунного света. Малфой-Мэнор казался мертвым. Но это впечатление было обманчиво. Сизый туман медленно клубился между черных стволов. Цеплялся за ветки и плотно окутывал лес. Авроры бесшумными призраками скользили в этом тумане между деревьями, окружая мрачную громадину замка. Занимали свои позиции, готовые напасть по первому знаку. Было тихо. Огромная в полнеба луна равнодушно лила свой холодный свет. 

Рон встал за деревом. Развернулся, прислонился затылком к шершавому влажному стволу. Ему было пусто. Бесконечно пусто, как это ночное небо. Настолько пусто, что он ничего не чувствовал. Он равнодушно разглядывал сияющую мертвым светом луну, на которой, казалось, были видны все хребты и кратеры. «Странная какая-то сегодня», - мельком подумалось ему. 

 

Гермиона. Что же ты наделала? Воскресила, вернула к жизни и снова убила. Теперь уже окончательно. Забила последний гвоздь. Жить было теперь незачем. И еще этот внезапный штурм проклятого Малфой-Мэнора, где сейчас скопище Упивающихся, где подыхает этот хорек.  
Надо было этому случиться именно в тот момент, когда они с Гарри отказали в помощи своей подруге. Рон перестал созерцать небесное светило, бесшумно вздохнул. Закрыл уставшие от бессонницы глаза. Нужно было готовиться к штурму. Собраться. 

После того тяжелого разговора они с Гарри так и не нашли девушку. Она словно растворилась в ночи. Парни облазили весь лагерь, заглянули во все палатки, но гриффиндорки и след простыл. Никто не видел ее. И сердце вдруг тоскливо сжалось. Каких глупостей может наделать она? Куда пошла? Какие мысли были у нее в голове? 

Рон теперь прижался к дереву, машинально рассматривая высокие стены замка. Она так изменилась. Не только внешне. Она выбрала другого. Она жила с другим. Она полюбила другого. Рон скрипнул зубами. И это началось давно, еще в Хогвартсе. Картинка сложилась. Теперь он понимал и этот задумчивый отрешенный взгляд, и внезапные слезы, и молчание. Исчезновения из башни Гриффиндора. А они с Гарри, наивные, думали, что она опять в библиотеке пропадает. Но она была с Малфоем. И Малфой был с ней. Это вообще никак не укладывалось в голове. От этой мысли начинало тошнить и давить в груди. Он не верил в чувства заносчивого слизеринца. 

Бред.

Но Малфой спас ее. Спас. Гребаный слизеринец! Что это значило?

Мерлин, где были его глаза раньше? Почему он это допустил? Ведь Гермиона – это его девочка. Его любимая, веселая умница с копной непослушных волос. Всегда рядом, всегда вместе. Куда все ушло? Как этому треклятому Малфою удалось украсть ее? 

Столько вопросов. Мысли неповоротливо громоздились и гудели в голове.  
Они даже толком не поговорили. Она ждала от них помощи, верила им. И что теперь? Где она? Рон опять бесшумно вздохнул. Он даже не знал, сказали ли ей о штурме? А если сказали, то она непременно ринется спасать этого хорька. Безрассудная. Она никогда такой не была. Нужно смотреть во все глаза. Там, за стенами, смертельно опасно, а она стала безрассудной. Его любимая девочка. В это время среди деревьев мелькнул патронус рыси. Рон напрягся, всматриваясь в темноту. Бруствер объявлял о начале штурма.  
Первые вспышки заклятий заметались в темноте. Послышались крики. 

Началось.

 

Аврор резко метнулся в сторону замка, держа наготове палочку. Ему не было страшно. Он почти привык. Действовал почти машинально, почти не раздумывая. Только одно не давало покоя. Тревога черной птицей билась в груди. Он не мог совершить ошибку второй раз. Не имел права. 

Бился, как разъяренный, растравленный ненавистью и кровью зверь. Захлебываясь в проклятиях, добивая железными кулаками, он крушил все вокруг, пробиваясь к замку. Стены уже кое-где дали трещины, осыпались каменной крошкой. Он видел, как распахнулись ворота. Уизли кинулся вперед. Он должен оказаться там первым. Он должен остановить ее. Едкий дым жег горло. Он задыхался. От вони паленного мяса выворачивало наизнанку. Аврор глазами лихорадочно искал знакомую фигуру. Он был уверен, что она уже здесь. С отчаянной решимостью, стиснув зубы, он бежал вперед к замку, в котором уже местами занялся пожар. 

Выжечь дотла!  
Стереть с лица земли.

Он рычал от накатившей волны ненависти. Проклятый Малфой-Мэнор! Проклятый Драко Малфой! Уизли должен прийти первым. Во что бы то ни стало! 

 

Одна из стен внезапно брызнула каменным крошевом. Осколки с грохотом полетели вниз, поднимая тучи черной пыли. Стена стала разваливаться, погребая под собой тех, кто не успел. На несколько мгновений он замер, ослепленный и оглушенный взрывом и тут увидел ее. 

Она бежала. Не отклоняясь, не пригибаясь, не прячась. Словно стелилась. Ровно, по прямой. Будто не было под ногами никаких препятствий. Бежала невероятно быстро. Делая длинные, очень длинные, пролеты над землей. Короткими резкими движениями рикошетом отбивала направленные на не лучи заклятий. Веером рассыпая свои, невиданные им никогда, явно темные заклинания. 

Он опешил. Грейнджер использовала темные заклятия! 

Мерлин. 

Пригвожденный зрелищем к месту, рискуя получить свою последнюю в жизни аваду, он всматривался в лицо Гермионы. Чужое лицо. Глаза. Мерлин. Он содрогнулся. Два горящих желтым огнем угля. Неподвижно смотрящие куда-то вперед. Ее заклятия до дрожи пугали. Никакое Protego здесь спасти не могло. Аврор с ужасом видел разорванные тела, остающиеся у нее за спиной. Человек буквально лопался кровавым пузырем, разлетаясь на сотни мелких ошметков. Она этого даже не замечала. 

Мерлин. Мерлин. Мерлин.

Что происходит?!!! Кто она?!!!

 

Он кинулся вслед за ней.  
\- Гермиона! Стой! – его крик потонул в грохоте. Он ослеп от дыма.  
Безумный страх заполз в душу. Уизли яростно мчался за ней. Путаясь в панических мыслях, догадках. Спотыкаясь на обломках, размазывая по лицу копоть и пот. Он остановился, задыхаясь от боли в легких, понимая, что ему не успеть. Слишком быстро, слишком… Но он должен догнать. Не выпуская из виду бывшую гриффиндорку, он продолжил этот безумный бег по кровавому следу. Уворачиваясь от заклятий, молниями вспыхивающих со всех сторон. 

Наконец, он увидел ее цель. Он споткнулся и, обессилив, с размаху упал на колени. Его трясло. Рухнувшая стена замка открыла тот самый ненавистный зал. Он видел Малфоя. Растерзанное, истекающее кровью тело. Он видел его немигающий взгляд и понимал, что тот еще жив. Остановившиеся глаза упрямо смотрели на бегущую к слизеринцу Грейнджер.

Не-е-ет!!!

Он не слышал своего отчаянного вопля. Ему было душно. Он задыхался. Разорвал ворот формы, давясь жгущими яростными слезами. Хватая ртом порцию ядовитого воздуха.

Нет! Нет! Нет!

Он поднял к почерневшему небу залитое слезами, искаженное в муках лицо и, отчаянно и безнадежно, завыл.

***

 

Тело с размаху глухо упало. На бок. Голова безвольно подпрыгнула и ударилась об пол. Он ничего не чувствовал. Волосы, перемешанные с кровью и грязью, налипли на глаза. Он тяжело и медленно сморгнул. Равнодушно наблюдая за чьими-то бегающими туда и сюда ногами. Немигающие глаза фиксировали яркие вспышки. Вокруг все рушилось. Или это рушилось уже в нем самом? Он смотрел на все, как будто со стороны. Что-то падало вокруг, осыпая его мелкой пылью и осколками. Взгляд в одну точку. Мысль плыла, словно в густой болотной жиже, медленно закручиваясь вокруг самой себя.

Он подыхал. Подыхал в луже своей проклятой чистой крови. Когда же?

***

 

Мир сузился до точки. До той единственной финишной точки, которую любой ценой нужно достигнуть.  
Она влетела в бой, даже не осознавая этого. Мозг просто зафиксировал факт. Глаза четко разделили Авроров и Пожирателей. Кто и где. Она знала, у кого и какое заклятие сейчас выстрелит, куда оно прилетит. Послушное тело мощно рассекало ночной воздух, оставляя за собой белесые завихрения тумана. У нее не было преград, потому что она взрывала и сносила их задолго, одним взмахом палочки. Сея панику, внося хаос, легко отражая встречные заклятия. Не различая врагов и друзей. Она упрямо стремилась к своей цели. 

Она была Демон, не знающий жалости. Бывшая гриффиндорка не замечала разорванные темным заклятием разлетающиеся на куски тела. Не чувствовала на лице брызги чужой теплой крови. Не слышала отчаянных криков. Не видела безумного страха, застывшего в мертвых глазах. В этом скользящем сквозь туман и вспышки теле металась задыхающаяся душа. Только одна мысль пульсировала в ее голове.

Успеть. Успеть. Успеть.

***

 

Он не слышал, как с гулким грохотом осела и развалилась стена, открывая вид на поле и кромку леса. Там в дыму метались какие-то тени. Вспыхивали и искрились разноцветные вспышки. Было светло, как днем. Но картинка в его глазах все больше становилась монохромной. Свет гас, все больше места уступая спасительной темноте. Пространство сужалось, сворачивалось в темный тоннель, который потихоньку засасывал его. Он почти сдался. Почти отпустил. И увидел ее. Отчаянно бегущую через поле гриффиндорку. К нему. Резко и коротко отражающую вспышки заклятий, посылая веером свои. Мощные, явно темные и безжалостные. Короткие, совсем короткие волосы. 

И сердце остро дернулось. Так остро, что он начал чувствовать свое почти сдохшее тело. Его прошила дикая боль. Но он не мог пошевелиться. Пытался сосредоточить свой уплывающий взгляд на этой бегущей фигуре. Цеплялся за нее. Пытался собрать себя по кускам. Из последних, не оставшихся больше, никаких сил. Он хотел протянуть ей руку. Хотел сделать невозможное движение навстречу. Позвать, шевельнуть порванными, склеившимися от крови губами. Из приоткрытого рта туго выползла пенящаяся черная жижа. Малфой не чувствовал ее. Его взгляд сосредоточен был только на этой бегущей фигуре. То пропадающей из виду, то появляющейся вновь. Все ближе, и ближе. Она уже совсем рядом. И он теперь не может позволить себе закрыть такие тяжелые веки, потому что должен видеть ее. Потому что она уже здесь. Потому что она пришла за ним. И он должен дождаться, потому что она просила об этом.

Должен.

 

Она уже близко, видела его. Сердце ее рвалось.  
Ярость обожгла кровь. Успеть. Успеть. Успеть. Дьяволица внутри истошно выла. Она видела его неподвижное окровавленное тело. Его глаза, искаженные нечеловеческой болью. Глаза - немигающие, застывшие, устремленные только на нее. Зовущие ее. 

Ближе. 

Сердце било тугую бешеную барабанную дробь. Она знала, что он видел ее. Еще видел. И еще ждал. Она сделала последний невозможный рывок, разрывающий в клочья сердце и легкие, чтобы успеть. Приземляясь, внезапно поскользнулась в его растекшейся вокруг, растоптанной, перемешанной с грязью крови. И падая, падая, падая тянула к нему руки, чтобы успеть…

***

 

Ад поглотил его, он смотрел в развернувшуюся впереди огненную бездну. Аврор сидел у самого края, раскачиваясь, что-то мыча; не отрываясь, смотрел вниз. Его мир перестал существовать. Голова такая тяжелая, и он так устал. Он так долго на войне. А так хотелось покоя. Так хотелось спать. Так хотелось спасительной тишины. И там, внизу, так хорошо. Он все ниже и ниже наклонялся вперед. Тело медленно беззвучно перевалилось туда и летит вниз головой в эту пропасть… Беззвучно и бесконечно, он падал…

\- Помни о клятве, Аврор! – чей это голос? Он не помнил. Дамблдор? Бруствер? Отец? – Помни о брате! Помни о других!

Он глухо стонал, сжимаясь в комок. Размазывая струйки крови, выбежавшие из оглохших ушей, стиснул тупо пульсирующие виски... Помни о клятве! Он помнил. Он слишком хорошо все помнил. Так хорошо, что память раскаленной проволокой извивалась в его мозгу и рвала сердце. Он помнил… 

Уизли медленно поднялся. Его вело из стороны в сторону, но он справился. Начал беззвучно повторять слова клятвы. Сделал несколько нетвердых шагов вперед… Он давал клятву. Он будет верен ей. Остановился, справляясь с головокружением. Все происходило так медленно-медленно, что время стало осязаемым. Его можно было потрогать. Но Рон не осознавал этого. Он видит только нечеловеческий прыжок знакомой фигуры, медленно перелетающей через обломки стены... 

Он должен защищать от Темных Сил. 

Слова клятвы огненными буквами полыхали в мозгу… Сделал еще один нетвердый шаг вперед. Он видел, как она медленно поскользнулась на полу, медленно упала на бок и медленно протянула руки вперед. Ее тело медленно скользило в грязной луже, врезалось в другое неподвижное тело, обхватило его руками и ногами, впилось в губы… 

Он зачарованно смотрел на странный танец по инерции медленно закручивающихся вокруг себя замерших тел… Он должен. Он должен бороться со Злом и с любыми его проявлениями… Да, он помнил. 

Сделал еще один шаг вперед и поднял свою палочку. Рука дрожала, и в глазах плыло. Едкая гарь драла горло. Пепел черными жирными хлопьями медленно кружился вокруг Аврора, оседая на его голове и плечах, покрывая все вокруг непроглядной чернотой…

end


End file.
